No te alejes de mi lado
by emilywolen
Summary: Una desgracia llega a la vida de nuestros protagonistas y asi es como lo viven un año despues cada uno. HarryHermione
1. Una pesadilla

Se internaba en el bosque prohibido, sabía a lo que iba, se dirigía a matarlo o a que lo matase a él, allí estaba esperándolo con su horrendo aspecto, con esos ojos rojos que le aterrorizaban.

Voldemort le sonreía y él temblaba, el señor tenebroso le lanzo un hechizo y él le respondió de igual manera. Ahí estaban los dos de nuevo, los dos rayos de luz enfrentándose uno al otro. Oye la voz de Ron, se gira y pierde la concentración, él señor tenebroso aprovecha ese momento para lanzarle el _Avada__ Kedavra_, sintió un dolor que le recorría todas las entrañas, noto como caía, el suelo estaba mas cerca y luego todo oscuridad.

La luz volvió de nuevo, vio su cuerpo sobre él frió suelo y a su dos compañeros pálidos como la luna.

 Escucho la fría risa de Voldemort y de nuevo el _Avada__ Kedavra_, que estaba vez caía sobre su amigo. Le vio cuando su cara se desencajaba, se podría ver la sorpresa en su rostro y luego caer contra el suelo, oyó el grito de Hermione y vio las lágrimas que caían por su cara.

- Solo quedas tu – le dijo Voldemort – a sido tan sencillo.

- Aun no me has vencido – le contesto ella duramente entre las lágrimas.

- Contigo será más divertido. _Crucio_ – Hermione se retorció de dolor, cayo de rodillas al suelo – tan divertido. _Crucio_ – volvió a repetir, mientras ella gritaba del dolor que le producía el hechizo. Harry se interpuso delante de ella, pero era inútil el rayo paso a través de él – pensaba que eras mas fuerte, pero solo eres una sangre sucia – _Avada__ Kedavra_ – y ella dejo de respirar.

Harry se arrodillo al lado del cuerpo de ella, lloro y grito de impotencia.

Abrió sus ojos, aun era de noche, estaba sudoroso y temblando, su cicatriz le dolía mucho, otra vez  de nuevo esa pesadilla que lo aterrorizaba todas las noches, desde que había comenzado su sexto año en Hogwarts, era como una amenaza como si le avisara de lo que iba a hacer.

No lo soportaba más, no podía seguir viendo noche tras noche como ellos morían. 

- ¿Harry? ¿Estas bien? – desde la cama de al lado Ron le hablaba.

- Duérmete – le contesto refunfuñando – siempre te metes en lo que no te importa.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?¿Qué soñabas?

- Te lo he dicho mil veces, no soñaba nada. Déjame en paz.

- No te entiendo de verdad que no. No sé que es lo que te hemos hecho para que nos trates así, nosotros solo queremos ayudarte. 

- No necesito vuestra ayuda. Metete en tus asuntos Weasley – se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, volviendo a escapar de su amigo una vez mas, pero esta vez el no se quedo en la cama, triste esperando que su amigo reaccionara y volviera a confiar en él.

- Sabes – le grito saliendo tras de el – estoy mas que arto de esta nueva actitud del señor Potter.

- No me importa. No me importa nada.

- Llevas un tiempo que no se te puede aguantar hay veces que me apetecería meterte un puñetazo.

- Pues damelo – le contesto empujándolo – si tantas ganas tienes damelo.

- ¡Basta! – gritaron a sus espaldas - ¡basta los dos! – casi toda la casa de Gryffindor había salido a ver lo que ocurría al escuchar los gritos.

- Hermione – le dijo Ron – es culpa de el. Sigue con esa actitud estúpida no es mi culpa – añadió señalando al otro que comenzaba a bajar las escaleras – mírale ya lo esta haciendo de nuevo, dejándonos con la palabra en la boca.

Se sentó en el sofá que había enfrente de la chimenea, le dolía tanto enfadarse así con él, sabia que Ron estaba furioso y no lo podía evitar, no les podía contar la verdad, lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse alejado de ellos, así tal vez tendrían una oportunidad que junto a el nunca tendrían.

- Eres tan tonto – la oyó detrás de él ya empezábamos de nuevo.

- Vete a dormir Hermione.

- No. No hasta que no te diga lo que he venido a decirte. Harry no sé lo que té pasa y la verdad es que ya ni siquiera sé si me importa. Le has hecho daño a Ron y a mí, no entiendo que es lo que te hemos hecho para que nos hagas sufrir de esta manera, pero no tienes derecho Harry, nosotros no nos lo merecemos.

- Crees que me importa lo que me digas – grito el furioso levantándose del sofá y enfrentándose a ella – mira señorita sabelotodo porque no vuelves a meter la cabeza en tus libros y te olvidas de mí. Hacerme un favor los dos no me volváis a hablar.

- Eso es lo que quieres – le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – quieres que quitemos de hablar.

- Si por fin lo has entendido. La chica mas lista de Hogwarts y le cuesta tanto sumar dos y dos, como eres tan idiota.

- Porque me quieres hacer daño.

- Solo quiero que me dejéis en paz – cada vez estaba mas furioso.

- No lo pienso hacer, no hasta que no me digas por que.

- Alejados de mí no te das cuenta de que por mi culpa vais a morir – ella trago saliva y le dio una bofetada.

- Ahora es mi turno, me da igual lo que digas, lo que pienses y lo que quieras, porque por mucho que tú lo quieras no me voy a apartar de ti. Nunca entiendes, nunca me vas a alejar de tu lado.

- Dios Hermione que tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras y me puedes herir con tus palabras, pero no te dejare solo – el bajo la vista al suelo, estaba perdiendo toda la resistencia que tenia para alejarse de sus amigos, necesitaba pensar para centrarse y volver a enfrentarse a ella. Sintió los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello y su olor llego hasta él, eso no le ayudaba, la oyó sollozar en su cuello.

- No llores Hermione por favor, no llores.

- No puedo evitarlo, desde que te has alegado de mí, me siento muy sola – se separo de el y le acaricio las mejillas – no entiendes que te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo – el cerro sus ojos intentando escapar de esos ojos castaños que le hacían sucumbir, sintió los de nuevo como ella lo abrazaba, no se pudo resistir, bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de ella y la acerco mas a el.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

- Lo siento, necesitaba hacerlo, se que tu no lo entiendes pero te necesitamos junto a nosotros – el ante esa confesión la atrajo hacia el y la volvio a abrazar.

- Ese es el problema Hermione que yo te quiero demasiado – se sonrojo al oir lo que habia salido por sus labios – os quiero demasiado.

- Entonces no nos alejes de ti, no nos apartes de tu vida.

- Lo tengo que hacer, no soportaría que a Ron ni a ti os ocurriera algo, no lo entiendes os veo morir todas las noches. No soportaría que eso pasara de verdad.

- Pues sin ti – dijo una voz desde las escaleras – estamos perdidos. Nosotros te necesitamos para luchar.

- Ron no deberías escuchar a escondidas – le regaño Hermione.

- Si me quiero enterar de algo, tengo que hacerlo. Eres idiota Harry, porque no me lo contaste.

- No podía, sabia que si os decía la verdad, no conseguiría apartaros de mi lado, y la prueba esta delante – los otros dos sonrieron ante la contestación.

- Harry – le llamo Hermione – crees que no sabemos que estamos en peligro, siempre lo hemos sabido, acaso pensabas que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que ser amigos tuyos implicaba un riesgo.

- Pero no nos importa – siguió Ron – no te vamos a negar que no tenemos miedo, pero no por ello te vamos a dejar solo.

- Claro que no, siempre seremos amigos y – le regaño Hermione – tu no se te ocurra volver a hacer nada parecido, si te ocurre algo nos lo dirás y no volverás a hacer una tontería como esta.

- Bueno ahora que todo esta aclarado – dijo Ron – me podéis explicar desde cuando os andáis tan cariñosos.

- Cállate Ron – le contesto Hermione.

- No en serio si yo me alegro por vosotros dos, pero me lo podíais haber contado.

- Ron, no te tenemos que contar nada.

- Claro que si, lo he visto con mis propios ojos, incluso todavía estáis abrazados.

- Eres tonto, que no te voy a decir nada.

- Debo ir a su encuentro – dijo Harry en un susurro – debo acabar con el.


	2. La pesadilla hecha realidad

- A mi sigue sin parecerme buena idea.

- Hermione no sigas con eso.

- Ron piénsalo, no podemos ir solos, deberíamos habérselo contado a Dumbledore.

- Si y nos hubiera encerrado en la torre Gryffindor.

- Pues a lo mejor seria buena idea.

- Venga Hermione no digas tonterías.

- No son tonterías, nos arriesgamos y mucho.

- Callaros los dos – les susurro un tercer chico – con los gritos que dais ya se habrán enterado todo el castillo.

- Harry por favor volvamos – le rogó su amiga.

- Hermione – le dijo el ya irritado – si quieres date la vuelta pero yo sigo adelante, el esta ahí y si no acabo yo con el, el lo hará conmigo.

Su amiga no le contesto, solo siguió marchando junto a ellos, los tres caminando con sus varitas en alto por el bosque prohibido yendo al encuentro del que no debe ser nombrado. 

Hermione noto como Harry se paraba en seco y llevaba su mano a su cicatriz.

- Esta aquí – murmuro ahogado por el dolor.

- Sabia que acudirías a mi llamada – dijo una voz detrás de ellos, que hizo que se volvieran sorprendidos.

- Aquí estoy – le grito el chico – acabemos de una vez con esto. Stupefy – Voldemort esquivo fácilmente el hechizo, levanto su varita.

- Imperius – exclamo sobre Hermione – fíjate bien Harry, tengo bajo mi poder a tu amiga sangre sucia, tienes mucho aprecio a tus amigos, eso es un error – Ron le miraba asustado – conozco todos tus secretos y tus sentimientos, se lo que sientes por ella, se que estas enamorado de ella – pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de Ron - ¿Cómo no se lo has dicho a el? – dijo señalando al pelirrojo – a el que le quieres como a un hermano le ocultas tus sentimientos, la única persona que quieres como tu familia no le has dicho tus sentimientos por la sangre sucia. Nunca te has preguntado que pasaria si tuvieras que elegir entre ellos dos ¿A quien escogerías? Tu – chillo a Hermione – lanzare un crucius a tu amigo – Hermione apunto su varita hacia Ron.

- Harry – le llamo su amigo sin saber que hacer, no podia dañar a su amiga aunque ella estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo.

- Petrificus totalus – Hermione cayo al suelo, Ron trago saliva – ya esta eso esto lo que vas a hacer  y decir, bonito discurso, muy conmovedor – añadió Harry – ahora a lo que hemos venido. _Avada Kedavra_  – Voldemort no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el hechizo, Ron temblando imito a su amigo, segundos después el que no debe ser nombrado cayo al suelo inerte como antes lo había echo Hermione.

- Ron ¿Estas bien? – Harry se ponía enfrente de el sacudiéndole, su rostro estaba blanco – Ron contéstame ¿Estas bien?

- Si ¿Esta muerto? – pero a su amigo no le dio tiempo a contestar Ron en un movimiento muy ágil, giraba sobre el poniendose delante, no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que sintió a su amigo caer en sus brazos, reacciono a tiempo lanzándole un hechizo a Voldemort que volvió a caer al suelo, Harry se acerco a el cogio su varita y la rompió en dos le observo durante unos segundos y luego volvió junto a Ron.

- ¿Ron como estas? – pero su amigo no le contesto, oyó pasos rápidos acercándose a el, la orden del fénix llegaba, un poco tarde, pensaba Harry, Remus se acerco a el.

- ¿Cómo estáis Harry? –  miro a su alrededor, Ron y Hermione tirados en el suelo.

- Ron no me contesta – le dijo al que fuera su profesor. Lupin le tomo el pulso al pelirrojo.

- Lo siento Harry - ¿Qué sentia? Estaba confundido, solo estaba insconciente, nada mas, de un momento a otro abriria sus ojos y Lupin se arrepentiria de haber dicho que estaba muerto.

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno se hizo participe a todo Hogwarts lo que habia ocurrido durante la noche, la valentia de los tres Gryffindors y la perdida de uno de ellos.

El colegio se lleno de luto por la perdida de uno de sus alumnos, los Gryffindors habían cambiado sus habituales colores de rojo y dorado al negro total, todas las casas menos la de Slythering llevaban cintas negras en sus brazos expresando su luto por el compañero perdido.

Los Weasley habían acudido a recoger el cuerpo de su hijo varón mas pequeño, toda la familia estaba destrozada por la perdida, los gemelos siempre con la sonrisa en su rostro, permanecian junto a su hermana pequeña que no paraba de llorar, el cabeza de familia intentaba mantener la calma mientras intentaba consolar inultilmente a su mujer. Hermione estaba junto a ellos llevando el dolor, pero Harry se mantenía distanciado lejano, nunca en su vida recordaba haberse sentido tan mal que cuando la señora Weasley le había abrasado, no era justo si el estaba vivo era porque su amigo se había interpuesto en aquel rayo que el señor tenebroso le había lanzado a el, Ron no era el que tenia que haber muerto sino él.

- Harry – Hermione junto a el lo llamaba.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto con mal tono.

- Ven con nosotros, los Weasley quieren que este con ellos en estos momentos, te necesitan y tu los necesitas a ellos.

- Ellos no me necesita, les vale mas alejarse de mi.

- No digas eso, no es verdad.

- Si que lo es, es mi culpa que Ron este muerto, yo fui quien os obligo a ir.

- No Harry te equivocas fuimos porque quisimos, si no hubiésemos querido ir lo hubiéramos echo, tu no nos obligaste.

- No eres tu quien se equivoca y también te valdría mas alejarte de mi – le termino diciendo mientras se iba.

- Yo te necesito Harry, no me vuelvas a dejar sola – susurro ella viendo como su amigo se iba dejándola allí triste.


	3. Cambios

Draco Malfoy sentado desde la mesa de Slythering miraba hacia la de sus mayores enemigos, los Gryffindors, se fijaba en Harry Potter sentado en compañía de Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, justo en la otra esquina de la mesa se encontraba Hermione Granger con Ginny Weasley, Parvatil Patil y Lavender Brown, aun recordaba el año anterior, cuando Ron Weasley había muerto a manos de Voldemort, todo el mundo mágico había celebrado la caía del señor tenebroso pero para los alumnos del colegio había sido un duro golpe, incluso para el que no tenia ningún aprecio por él pequeño de los Weasley, había lamentado su muerte aunque no había dejado que nadie lo notara, sintió como si su propia vida fuera a cambiar por la perdida del pelirrojo y así era ya no sentía el odio que durante seis años había tenido por ellos, ahora les tenia lastima, si alguien se lo hubiera dicho unos años antes se hubiera reído de el en su cara, ya no les insultaba cuando les veía por los pasillos no podía aunque quisiera porque cada vez que los veía aun cuando estaban sonriendo se podía ver en sus ojos la tristeza todo el tiempo. 

Ya nada era igual, Potter salía con todas las chicas que se lo pedían y se había vuelto uno de los rompecorazones de Hogwarts, quien lo hubiera dicho, el mismo chico que era incapaz de hablar con Cho Chang sin tartamudear y ponerse como un tomate, Granger salía con Trevor Harpert un chico de Hufflepuff, aunque rara vez se les veía juntos. 

En cierta manera hasta les estaba agradecido por haber acabado con el señor tenebroso, gracias a ello el no seria un mortifago, durante años su padre le había le había educado para serlo y puede ser que el también lo quisiera en realidad hasta entonces nunca había pensado ni remotamente que podía tener otro tipo de vida pero al perecer Voldemort  todos los mortifagos habían sido capturados los que se habían resistido habían muerto a manos de aurores, su padre había sido uno de ellos y el lo había sentido mucho, no en vano era su progenitor, no podía negar que también sintió la liberación de poder decidir sobre sus actos, podía escoger lo que haría con su futuro.

- ¿Qué te parece si este fin de semana no vamos a Homesdgade?

- ¿Porque no? - Hermione se encontraba en unos de los pasillos del colegio con el que era ahora su novio.

- Yo pensé que tal vez podríamos buscar algún sitio donde nos quedáramos tu y yo solos – le dijo el acariciándole la mejilla.

- Claro estaría bien, pero – sabia lo que su Trevor le proponía, se lo había dicho mas de una vez, pero ella no estaba preparada aun - tengo que comprar algunas cosas.

- Vamos Hermione ¿Cuánto mas me harás esperar?

- Trevor aun no estoy preparada para estar contigo, ya te lo he dicho.

- Mira yo no quiero presionarte, pero ya llevamos casi cuatro meses juntos.

- A mi no me parece mucho tiempo – le contesto la chica ya enfadada – y ya te he dicho y dicho que aun no estoy preparada.

- Pues no esperaba llegar a esto contigo, pero te quiero decir que si no te decides pronto tal vez no haga falta que lo hagas.

- ¿Es eso una amenaza? – pregunto ella furiosa.

- No, no lo es, solo te digo lo que puede pasar.

- Eres idiota – le dijo ella yéndose.

Harry había terminado su entrenamiento y se dirigía hacia Gryffindor cuando paso Hermione junto a el murmurando cosas, se le quedo mirando unos segundos hasta que unas manos taparon sus ojos.

- ¿Quién soy? – estupendo lo que mas le apetecía jugar a las adivinanzas, estaba cansado del entrenamiento y no tenia ganas de jugar, cogio las manos que taparon sus ojos y se dio la vuelta.

- Hola Carla – la saludo.

- Así no vale – le contesto ella poniendo unos morritos – no importa, he estado pensando en ti – le dijo ella pasando unos de sus dedos por el tórax de el – no me has dicho nada desde lo de la otra noche.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – le pregunto el apoyándose contra el muro.

- No sé que estuvo muy bien, por ejemplo.

- Lo estuvo – le contesto el.

- Pues entonces podríamos volver a vernos esta noche.

- Creo que no, esta noche no puedo.

- ¿Y mañana?

- Mira Carla ya te busco yo cuando pueda de acuerdo.

- ¿Perdona? – le dijo ella – me parece que te confundes, no me debes estar entendiendo, te propongo pasar la noche conmigo.

- Te entiendo perfectamente Carla, solo que no me apetece.

- Me estas rechazando – le grito ella.

- Tómatelo como quieras – ella le miro furiosa y se dio la vuelta yéndose, el se encamino de nuevo hacia su casa. Ya estaba un poco cansado de Carla y de todas las chicas con las que había estado desde que había vuelto a Hogwarts, al principio le resultaba excitante, pero ahora se había dado cuenta de que todo era igual, una y otra vez lo mismo.

Hermione miraba por la ventana de su habitación dejando caer lágrimas silenciosas.

- Hermione – le llamo Lavander - ¿Estas bien?

- Si, solo que me desvele un poco, duérmete.

- Si... – su compañera de habitación guardo silencio unos segundos – si quieres hablar dímelo, se que día es hoy.

- Gracias – le contesto sin darse la vuelta – pero no me apetece hablar, tal vez mañana.

- Claro cuando quieras – Lavander se volvió a meter en su cama. 

Claro que sabia que día era, hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de su amigo y no, no estaba bien, pero no era con ella con quien quería hablar, con quien lo necesitaba, pero él no hablaría con ella. Ya había pasado un año desde que Ron había desaparecido y desde entonces Harry se había apartado completamente de ella y del mundo, en su ultimo año en Hogwarts, había cambiado completamente siempre estaba triste y ella no podía hacer nada por el, porque el no quería hablarle, la saludaba siempre que la veía pero ahí quedaba todo no cruzaban nunca mas de dos palabras y a ella le hacia daño, en una sola noche había perdido a las dos personas mas importantes para ella en el mundo mágico.

Cogio su túnica y se la puso sobre su camisón salio sin hacer ruido de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, miro hacia los dos lados antes de salir, si la pillaban a esas horas andando fuera de la torre de Gryffindor le caería un buen castigo y bajarían muchos puntos a su casa, un año antes le hubiera pedido su capa a Harry, pero ahora tampoco podía hacerlo, corrió lo mas deprisa que podía parándose en las esquinas antes de girar comprobando que no hubiera nadie hasta que salio fuera del castillo hacia el bosque prohibido, llego al sitio que buscaba, donde su amigo había fallecido, donde su vida había cambiado en cuestión de minutos y allí no pudo contener mas el dolor, cayo sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar dejando salir todo el dolor que llevaba un año conteniendo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, su cuerpo estaba entumecido por el frió de la noche, se puso en pie y seco las ultimas lagrimas que habían caído por su rostro y volvió hacia el castillo, necesitaba hablar con alguien y lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a la lechuceria, saco un pergamino de su túnica y convirtió su varita en una pluma, cuando termino se la coloco a Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry.

- No vuelvas hasta que no consigas entregársela – le dijo acariciando la lechuza que segundos después alzaba el vuelo. Ella fue corriendo hacia la biblioteca, tenía las llaves ya que la bibliotecaria termino dándole una copia para que pudiera quedarse cuando ella se iba y cerrarla, se sentó y espero, al cabo de diez minutos apareció la persona a la que esperaba.

- Hola Hermione – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Hola Trevor – contesto la chica.

- Sabia que cambiarias de opinión – le dijo acercándose a ella.


	4. Rumores

Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Harry volvía de la torre de Astronomía metido debajo de su capa, había ido a ver las estrellas, mirar al cielo le recodaba a su amigo y esa noche no podía evitar acordarse aun mas de el, había recibido una carta de la Señora Weasley, preguntándole si quería pasar las vacaciones de navidad con ellos y el le tenia que dar una contestación, deseaba volver a la madriguera pero sabia que si lo hacia aun se sentiría peor al no estar Ron allí y ver a cada uno de los miembros de la familia recordándole a su amigo.

Al girar en una esquina vio a una persona parada en mitad del pasillo inmóvil, no tardo en identificarla, era Hermione, lo mejor era intentar pasarla sin que ella notara su presencia.

Ya estaba cerca de la torre, solo serian unos pasillos mas, cuando oyó los maullidos de la Señora Norris y la voz de Flint, la iban a descubrir, pensó en meterse en alguna de las aulas, pero todas estarían cerradas, retrocedió sobre sus propios pies, hasta que sintió algo frió que caía sobre su cuerpo y unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura atrayéndola hacia un calido cuerpo, no necesito preguntar quien era, lo sabia perfectamente reconocería ese olor en y la sensación de protección y seguridad que siempre sentía cuando estaba cerca de el, se volvió y miro al joven de frente.

- Harry – le llamo, pero no obtuvo contestación, el chico miraba por encima de la cabeza de ella, la atrajo mas hacia el apoyándose contra una de las paredes, ella se acerco todo lo que pudo a el y recargo su cabeza en su hombro, estaba de espaldas pero oía los pasos de Flint detrás de ellos, pero no le importaba, que mas daba si los pillaba, se sentía bien así rodeada por los brazos del que un día fuera su amigo, necesitaba ese abrazo mas que nada en este mundo, aunque el no lo viera como un abrazo ella estaba en una nube de la que no quería bajarse y volver a la cruda realidad.

- Ya se a ido – oyó que el le decía – vamos - tiro de ella casi arrastrándola hacia la torre de Gryffindor, cuando cruzaron el retrato el aparto la capa de ellos – no deberías haber salido tu sola, te podían haber pillado, si me hubieses pedido la capa te la hubiese dejado… – pensaba darle una regañina por andar sola por hay de noche, pero al verla a los ojos pudo ver que los tenia rojos e hinchados - ¿Has llorado? – ella no le contesto, se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones.

- Hermione – la llamo, la chica levanto la vista del suelo y le miro durante unos segundos.

- Vete – le contesto vaya manera de agradecerle un favor, pensó el y por un momento el le iba a hacer caso, pero algo dentro de le impedía darse la vuelta y dejarla ahí.

- ¿Cuéntame que te pasa?

- Que te importa Harry – le contesto bruscamente.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – le pregunto sentándose junto a ella – echas de menos a R... – pero no pudo terminar sus palabras, era incapaz de hablar de su amigo con ella.

- Si ¿Acaso tu no? – dijo ella, el se alegro de que aun pudiera entenderle sin hablar.

- Si, yo también, bueno hoy hace una año y ...

- Lo sé Harry – dijo ella con un suspiro – pero no es eso lo que me ocurre.

- ¿Entonces que es?

- Nada. Olvídalo.

- No quiero. ¿Porque estas llorando? – ella volvió de nuevo a sollozar, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él, que la acercó hacia su cuerpo y la abrazo - ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

- Fue horrible Harry yo no sabia que era así, fue brutal me dolió mucho – decía mientras lloraba aun mas.

- ¿Qué fue horrible Hermione? Si no me lo dices no podré ayudarte.

- Trevor… - pero no continuo hablando.

- ¿Te hizo algo Harpert?

- No, no me hizo nada déjalo por favor. No fue culpa de él.

- Cuéntamelo.

- No puedo, a ti no.

- ¿Porque no?

- Me da vergüenza.

- De acuerdo si no quieres no me lo cuentes. Pero le puedo pegar a Harpert igualmente si me lo pides – ella rió ante tal contestación y se separo de el, le seco las lágrimas con sus dedos y ella suspiro ante el contacto de su piel contra la de el, le miro a los ojos verdes que tanto había extrañado y luego a los labios que tanto había deseado, el se acerco poco a poco a ella.

- Hermione te estaba buscando estaba preocupada – decía Lavander desde las escaleras, los dos se separaron rápidamente - ¿Qué te ocurre por que lloras?

Al día siguiente Hermione se levanto muy tarde estaba agotada y dio gracias porque fuera sábado ya que había pasado casi toda la noche en vela, se ducho y se dirigió hacia el comedor, al entrar allí busco con la mirada a una persona, allí estaba hablando con uno de los compañeros de su casa.

- Trevor ¿Podemos hablar? – le dijo acercándose a el.

- Claro – se levanto y la siguió fuera del comedor, allí el la intento besar y ella se aparto - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Mira lo de ayer fue un error, aun no estaba preparada y necesito un tiempo para tener claro lo que quiero hacer.

- ¿Me estas dejando? – le interrogo el chico.

- No, no es eso, solo dame tiempo para aclararme, es lo único que te pido.

- Pero quien te crees que eres niña, no si esto me pasa a mi por andar con crías, haz lo que te venga en gana – le contesto volviendo a entrar en el comedor.

- Ella volvió a su casa, subió a su habitación, cogio su mochila bajo a la sala común, casi no había nadie, los de quinto para arriba se habían ido a Hogsmeade y el resto andaba por el colegio y en sus habitaciones. Se sentó en una de las mesas saco sus libros y pergaminos y se puso a estudiar, oyó unos pasos en las escaleras, levanto su vista y se encontró con Harry.

- Buenos días – le dijo al chico.

- Buenos días – le contesto el pasando junto a ella y dirigiéndose al retrato.

- Hemos vuelto a nuestra rutina, pensó ella volviendo a dirigir su vista hacia sus pergaminos.

- Hermione – ella miro a quien la llamaba y vio unos ojos verdes que la miraban - ¿Estas mejor?

- Si gracias – le contesto ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres contarme lo que paso?

- No Harry es mejor que no, además no hay que darle mas vueltas hice una tontería y me arrepentí, solo fue eso.

- Como quieras, bueno ya nos veremos.

- Si, ya nos veremos – contesto ella viendo como el chico salía de la torre.

- Después de comer Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca, se sentó en una de las mesas y cogio un libro de pociones, comenzó a hacer sus deberes cuando un chico que no conocía se acerco a ella.

- Hola.

- Hola – contesto ella molesta, no le gustaba que la interrumpieran cuando hacia sus deberes.

- ¿Eres Hermione?

- Si – afirmo ella - ¿porque?

- Soy Albin, te he visto por los pasillos y he pensado que a lo mejor te apetecería venir conmigo a Hogsmeade.

- Creo que no, gracias. Tengo muchos deberes – el chico la miro sorprendió, ella lo ignoro y volvió la vista a su libro.

- A la hora de la comida Hermione iba hacia el gran comedor un poco enfadada, cuatro chicos se le habían acercado en la biblioteca para pedirle de salir, todo el mundo parecía saber algo que ella ignoraba, oía los cuchicheos mientras pasaba.

- Harry – le llamo Seamus que estaba sentado enfrente de el, el moreno levanto la vista de su plato para mirar a su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto.

- Veras – Seamus miro a  su lado a Dean esperando algo de ayuda – hay ciertos rumores por el colegio.

- ¿me incluyen a mí? – interrogo.

- No, no es de ti de quien se habla – contesto Dean.

- Entonces a mí que más me da lo que se diga – siguió el otro mientras continuaba con su comida.

- Bueno directamente no te influye – Seamus continuaba con la conversación – pero si son de…, hablan sobre….

- Es de Hermione – añadió rápidamente Neville que se encontraba junto a el – los rumores son sobre ella.

- Y que rumores puede haber sobre Hermione, no me digas mas, no ha hecho sus deberes – contesto el sarcásticamente mirando a Neville.

- No veras, dicen que ella se … que ella es …

- Neville termina de una vez por favor – le apuro el otro ya molesto.

- Eh… - comenzó el chico, pero se quedo callado cuando vio que ella entraba por la puerta del comedor, Harry se giro y vio como Ginny se levantaba rápidamente acompañada de Lavander y Parvatil dirigiéndose a ella, le susurraron algo a la chica que cambio su rostro,  podía ver la furia en sus ojos desde donde se encontraba, paso detrás de el hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, cuando estaba a la altura de Harper comenzó a gritar.

- Como te has atrevido a decir esas cosas de mi – le gritaba llamando la atención de todo el comedor – eres un cerdo.

- Mira no te pongas así, no es culpa mía los chicos me preguntaron y yo les conté – le contesto el.

-  Pero quien te crees que eres – ella estaba furiosa levanto su mano y le dio una torta con todas sus fuerzas se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo del comedor, el se quedo perplejo tocándose la mejilla que la chico le había golpeado, dirigió una mirada rápida hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y Harry hubiera jurado que le había mirado a el con una sonrisa de superioridad.


	5. Una realidad o un sueño

La cena había sido muy tranquila comparada con el espectáculo que había dado Hermione durante la comida. Draco Malfoy se dirigía hacia las mazmorras cuando vio que una de las aulas estaba abierta, se extraño de ello ya que los profesores no acostumbraban a dejar ninguna sin cerrar, siguió su camino cuando oyó unos sollozos provenientes de la sala, se acerco despacio para ver de quien se trataba, allí acurrucada en una esquina abrazando sus rodillas, estaba Hermione Granger, se encogió de hombros y volvió a salir del aula, pero algo se removió en su estomago.

- ¿Pero que demonios me pasa? – pensó para el – debe haberme sentado mal algo de lo que cene, si seguro es eso – volvió a dar un paso y se detuvo – mierda – murmuro mientras se giraba y entraba en el aula. Se agacho y se coloco delante de ella, pero la chica no se dio cuenta, tenia su cabeza agachada entre sus rodillas – vamos Draco, todavía no te ha visto, aun puedes salir de aquí si que se de cuenta – se decía, pero no hacia ningún movimiento, en ese momento la chica levanto su cabeza y le miro – idiota porque no te largaste.

- Malfoy vete ahora no tengo tiempo para tus insultos.

- ¿Qué te has hecho Granger? – le pregunto cuando vio la cara de ella, debía llevar horas llorando sin parar, en su rostro se podía ver la desolación.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – le contesto ella bruscamente.

- ¿Es una buena pregunta? – dijo el chico más para el que para ella – ¿Estas así por lo que ha dicho Harper?

- No te parece suficiente.

- Vamos Granger no se supone que eres la mas inteligente de todo el colegio, como puedes ponerte así porque un chico diga que eres un poco fácil, nadie se lo va a creer.

- ¿Por qué no? Yo me lo creí cuando lo decían de otras chicas, porque no lo van a creer de mí.

- Porque tu eres la perfecta prefecta ¿Qué pasa se te a olvidado?

- ¿Y si fuera verdad? – pregunto ella tímidamente.

- ¿El que, que te acuestas con cualquiera? Granger ni tu misma te puedes creer eso.

- Pero lo hice, me sentía sola solo quería que alguien me diera un poco de cariño y lo busque en Trevor.

- Eso tampoco es malo, además fue uno, no toda la escuela como dice la gente – ella le miro con ojos llorosos, vale, eso tal vez no lo tenía que haber dicho.

- Me gustaría tener de nuevo un giratiempo y volver atrás un año para evitar todo lo que paso y que nada cambiara.

- No puedes hacer eso, lo sabes ¿Las cosas tienen que cambiar?

- Pero yo solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes…- el chico no supo que contestarle a eso

- Venga Granger es tarde y todos los idiotas de Gryffindor te deben de estar buscando – le dijo mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse ella la cogio y se puso en pie, al hacerlo se le nublo la vista y el rubio la tuvo que sostener para que no cayera -¿Estas bien? 

- Estoy algo mareada – susurro antes de desvanecerse en los brazos del slytherin, el la cogio en brazos y comenzó a caminar con ella.

- Granger esta me la pagas.

- Harry – llamo ella, el rubio se detuvo y se le quedo mirando.

- ¿Harry? Me acaba de llamar como el estupido de Potter, pero la culpa es mía ¿Por qué demonios tengo que andar ayudándola? Ni que fuera la casa de la caridad, se acabo esta es la ultima vez que ayudo a nadie, mi padre se debe estar removiendo en su tumba, como demonios se puede ser tan, tan... no se ni como llamarme, primera y ultima vez que tengo lastima por nadie.

Llevaba ya horas encima de su escoba, soltaba la snitch y la volvía a coger, no sabia ya cuantas veces había echo lo mismo, estaba furioso, como ese imbecil podía haber dicho esas cosas de Hermione, pero el sabia que esa no era la única razón por la que estaba enfadado, se sentía defraudado por la chica, era extraño, no era su novia ni nada de eso, pero sentía como si lo hubiese traicionado, no sabia que le molestaba mas si que todos los chicos de la escuela le miraran como si esperasen que el hiciera algo o pensar que ella de verdad se podía haber acostado con el Hufflepuff.

Bajo al suelo y coloco su escoba en su hombro para dirigirse a su sala, se iba a dar una ducha, se acostaría y olvidaría todo lo que había pasado en ese día, ya estaba cerca de su torre cuando vio a Ginny y a Lavander acercarse a el corriendo.

- No conseguimos encontrar a Hermione – le dijo Lavander - ¿La has visto?

- No – contesto secamente el chico.

- Harry ayúdanos a buscarla – le rogó Ginny – nadie la ha visto desde la comida, tu puedes utilizar eso que te regalaron los gemelos ¿Ya sabes?

- Esta en mi habitación, iré a buscarlo.

- Hermione – susurro Ginny con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas mirando detrás de Harry.

- Potter creo que se te ha perdido algo – le dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, Harry se dio la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy y una Hermione inconsciente en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué le has echo? – el Gryffindor llevaba ya su mano hacia su varita.

- Tranquilo Potter, yo no le he hecho nada, mas bien fue el agotamiento de pasarse horas llorando – se acerco a el y le dejo a Hermione sobre sus brazos - deberías cuidar mejor tus cosas y no esperar a que alguien las recoja del suelo – se dio la vuelta y se marcho dejando a los otros tres con la boca abierta.

- Harry – le llamo la chica que estaba en sus brazos mientras subía las escaleras seguido de las otras dos hacia las habitaciones de las niñas de séptimo.

- Niña tonta se puede saber que querías demostrar desapareciendo así. 

- No lo sé – le dijo contra su cuello – solo quería eso, desaparecer.

La dejo sentada en la cama, Lavander y Ginny la ayudaron a quitarse la túnica, Harry salio de la habitación y fue a la sala, pudo notar como todo el mundo le observaba, se sentó en una de las mesas y miro hacia la ventana que tenia mas cerca hasta que llego Neville y Dean con una bandeja.

- Es para Hermione – comenzó el primero – como no ha comido nada en todo el día y cuando te vimos pasar con ella, se nos ocurrió que tendría hambre – comenzaron a subir las escaleras, Harry los siguió hasta el cuarto de las chicas, espero hasta que salieron acompañados de Ginny.

- Se esta durmiendo, no ha querido comer nada,  menudo día a tenido. No se como ese capullo fue capaz de hacer algo así...

- De eso ya nos ocuparemos – contesto Harry – ahora lo mejor es que todos nos vayamos a acostar.

Ya casi se estaba quedando dormido cuando sintió un peso sobre sus pies, se levanto sobresaltado y cogio la varita que tenia debajo de su almohada.

- Lumus – grito y sus ojos se quedaron en blanco viendo a la persona que estaba sentada en su cama - ¿Ron?

- Hola Harry ¿Cómo estas?

- Estoy soñando – se dijo el moreno a si mismo – es solo un sueño. Ahu – se quejo cuando recibió una colleja.

- No estas soñando Harry y deja de decir tonterías. Estoy muy enfadado contigo – le regaño señalándole y poniendo cara de niño enfurruñado y mirando a su amigo – se puede saber que te pasa para que te portes como un imbecil.

- Si no es un sueño ¿Qué es?

- Y yo que sé que es, me ves a mi cara de saberlo todo, estoy muerto Harry pero no por eso se mas de lo que sabia antes y además estoy seguro de que no me he vuelto adivino.

- Vale – el moreno respiro e inspiro antes de volver a hablar - ¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a buscarme? ¿Ha llegado mi hora?

- No ¿Por qué quieres venir?

- No, no quiero ir – Harry se estaba empezando a desesperar – esta conversación no tiene mucho sentido.

- Y eso lo dices tú que pasas mas tiempo con tu escoba que con las personas, que pasa Harry la Saeta no te comprende y por eso no le ves el sentido a la conversación con una persona.

- Sin ofender, pero no estoy muy seguro cuanto de persona eres tu.

- Oye que no he venido para que me insultes.

- No claro, te has venido a meter en mis sueños para… - decía mientras movía sus brazos animando al otro a seguir.

- Por ultima vez que no es un sueño, coño Harry escúchame n o  e s t a s  s o ñ a n d o.

- V a l e ¿E n t o n c e s  q u é  q u i e r e s?

- Soy tu conciencia.

- Pues vaya conciencia de mierda que tengo.

- Te estas pasando, vamos a ver el niño que sobrevivió, el que venció a Voldemort el que habla parsel no es capaz de pensar que solo estoy aquí por que lo necesitas.

- Estupendo este sueño, cada vez se parece mas a un pesadilla.

- Mira – el pelirrojo estaba empezando a perder la paciencia - vengo a decirte que me parece muy mal lo que estas haciendo, entiendo que me eches de menos y que no puedas vivir sin mi – Harry ponía cara de incrédulo al oír al otro – pero lo que estas haciendo no es justo para la gente que te rodea, mi familia te echa mucho de menos has preferido pasar tus vacaciones con los detestables de tus tíos que con ellos y te quieren mucho Harry.

- Lo sé – contesto el moreno – y sabes que yo a ellos.

- Si, por eso no me parece justo ya me perdieron a mí porque quieres que sufran perdiéndote a ti también.

- No lo había pensado así, yo solo quería que dejaran de sufrir.

- Pues solo has sido muy egoísta y tú no eres así.

- Se que tienes razón, pero me cuesta asimilar que tu no estas.

- Lo sé amigo, lo se. Y también esta Hermione – Harry trago saliva – que sepas que estoy muy enfadado y disgustado con todo ese tema, porque no me habías cantado lo que sentías por ella.

- Como te lo iba a decir Ron claro que me gustaba Hermione y mucho, pero yo sabia que tú la querías.

- Y la quiero – siguió el chico – y me duele mucho ver como la has tratado ignoras su presencia, la saludas solo cuando la tienes enfrente y mira todo eso a donde nos ha llevado que acabe con ese imbecil de Harper y prefiero no pensar en el resto – Harry podía ver como las orejas de Ron se ponían rojas por el enfado – espero que estés contento con lo que ocurrió.

- No es culpa mía – se defendió Harry.

- Claro que lo es, si tu hubieses estado con ella no habría buscado el cariño en otros y esto no hubiera pasado ¿Estarás vigilando a Ginny? No quiero tener que volver a echarte la cacharla de nuevo.

- Ginny se sabe defender sola y Hermione también, no es justo que me culpes.

- Mira Harry escúchame bien porque no te lo voy a volver a repetir, a partir de mañana estarás pendiente de ella y la cuidaras o si no te juro que volveré a pegarte una paliza, no entiendo como si te gusta, puedes pasar así de ella.

- Yo no he dicho que me guste.

- Antes has dicho que te gusta Hermione.

- No, he dicho que me gustaba no tergiverses mis palabras.

- No, querías decir que te gusta.

- No, se perfectamente lo que he dicho, que me gustaba.

- ¿Tan ciego estas? Sabes porque no te sientes bien con ninguna de esas chicas con las que andas, por que ninguna es Hermione. Aun la quieres Harry por mucho que tu lo intentes negar, aun la quieres – Harry bajo la vista mirando sus manos como si fueran lo mas entretenido que hubiese visto nunca.

- Puede que tengas razón pero no… - no continuo al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.


	6. Una fiesta

Neville, Ginny, Seamus y Dean esperaban a Hermione junto a las escaleras no tardo en aparecer, acompañada de Parvati y Lavander  los otros prefirieron no decir nada y bajaron a desayunar. Al llegar allí Harry ya se encontraba hablando con Colin, se sentaron junto a ellos, todos notaron que cuando entraron en el comedor la gente los miraba.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces? – interrogo Hermione a Harry.

- Que crees tu – le contesto mientras le ponía comida en el plato – llevas casi 24 horas sin comer, tendrás que desayunar bien.

- No tengo hambre, solo quiero un café.

- Si ya claro. No, siento defraudarte, pero no nos vamos a mover de aquí hasta que te lo comas todo.

- Estate quieto – le grito – ya no cabe mas comida en el plato. 

- Pues come, así tendrás más sitio, toma bebe un zumo.

- Harry pareces mi madre ¿Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por lo que yo hago? – hombre le podía decir que lo hacia porque el fantasma de Ron, que se le había aparecido le había amenazado con pegarle si no cambiaba su actitud hacia ella y que además le había abierto los ojos, pensó Harry, se lo podía decir pero lo mas seguro es que pensara que estaba loco y ni el mismo estaba seguro de que no fuera verdad.

- Vamos Hermione no te lo tomes a mal – le dijo Ginny – debes comer aun tienes mala cara.

- Estáis exagerando, nadie se ha muerto por no comer un día. Lleváis las cosas hasta los extremos. Dean quieres dejar de mirar a Harper, y desayunar por favor.

- Te las va a pagar, ya veras como te las pagara.

- Si – afirmo Seamus – todavía no sabemos como, pero te vengaremos.

- Eso es – continuo Neville – nadie se mete con nuestra prefecta.

- Dejarle en paz. No quiero seguir con esto. Solo quiero olvidarlo vale.

- Oye Granger – la llamo un chico de Ra­venclaw – dentro de dos semanas es la salida a Hogs­meade, he pensado que te gustaría venir conmigo y ya sabes.

- ¿Que significa eso de ya sabes?

- Ya sabes – digo el pasando su mano por su brazo.

- No, no lo sabe – le contesto Harry dándole un manotazo a su mano – ahora que a lo mejor tu quieres saber lo que es que te rompan la boca.

- Tranquilo Potter, no pasa nada, solo la estaba invitando.

- Pues no gracias – le dijo ella entre dientes – no quiero ir contigo a ningún sitio.

- Bien de acuerdo, si cambias de opinión avísame.

- No va a cambiar de opinión – le grito Seamus – pero avísanos si cambias tu de de opinión.

Hermione se giro y miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde un chico rubio leía el profeta mientras desayunaba, levanto sus ojos un momento al notarse observado y la miro, ella le dio un gracias moviendo sus labios, el puso la mirada perdida y volvió su vista a su lectura, no si ahora va a querer que seamos amigos – pensó mientras negaba con su cabeza – ni pensarlo, puede que ayer de noche tuviera un momento de debilidad, pero amigo de un Gryffindor ni loco.

Las semanas pasaban y ya mas de la mitad de los chicos de séptimo habían invitado a Hermione a salir,  ella había dejado de ir a la biblioteca por no tener que aguantar a ninguno, siempre se le acercaba alguno preguntándole si quería salir con el, estaba ya mas que harta, pero esperaba que todo pronto se olvidara.

La vacaciones de navidad habían llegado, y los chicos se habían quedado en el colegio, excepto Deán, Neville, Lavander y Parvati que se iba a casa , el resto sus padres se quedaba los padres de Hermione tenían un congreso muy importante de odontología y le habían dicho que fuera si quería, pero siempre eran muy aburridos y prefirió quedarse, Ginny no quiso volver a casa no dio ninguna razón, solo dijo que no le apetecía, Seamus les había dicho a sus padres que tenia mucho que estudiar ya que había empezado a salir con Ginny y quería pasar las vacaciones con ella y en cuanto a Harry se podía decir que era un trato que tenia con sus tíos, no verse a no ser que fuera necesario, cosa que nunca lo era.

- Has visto el tablón de anuncios Dumbledore le ha dado permiso a los de Ravenclaw para hacer una fiesta y invita a todas las casas porque no hay mucha gente y sin profesores – añadió emoncionada Ginny mientras se servia la comida  - ¿Iremos a que si?

- A mi no me apetece – contesto Harry – paso mucho de esas fiestas.

- Tu no vas a la fiestas porque no sabes bailar – le dijo Seamus - ¿Vas a venir Hermione?

- No sé, no me apetece mucho y además menos con vosotros dos de carabina.

-  Venga – le suplico Ginny – por fi, ven con nosotros, lo pasaremos bien. Necesitas animarte.

- De acuerdo ¿Cuándo es?

- Mañana en la noche. Dios que poco tiempo tenemos, cena deprisa que tenemos que planearlo todo.

- ¿Qué se supone que vais a preparar si la fiesta la organizan otros? – interrogo Harry.

- Buena pregunta – siguió Hermione.

- Todo – contesto Ginny nerviosa – la ropa, el maquillaje, todo – termino diciendo mientras se levantaba y cogia a Hermione de la mano sin dejarla terminar su comida – todo.

- Eh que tengo hambre – protesto mientras era arrastrada por el comedor.

- Tu novia esta mal de la cabeza.

- Si – sonrió Seamus mientras las miraba salir corriendo.

Harry estaba en su sala común sentado delante de la chimenea con un libro sobre quidditch, le encantaba ese deporte. Todo estaba en silencio, de la casa Gryffindor, eran los únicos que se habían quedado, oyó abrirse el retrato de la dama gorda y como esta protestaba por algo.

- Cállate vieja bruja – oyó que alguien gritaba.

- ¿Ginny? – Seamus la traía arrastrando de un brazo.

- Harry – grito la chica – tenias que haber venido a la fiesta – le dijo saltando delante de el – nos lo hemos pasado muy bien y hemos bailado mucho.

- ¿Qué la pasa?

- No aguanta muy bien el alcohol. Te puedes quedar con ella debo ir a por la otra borracha, fui incapaz de traerlas a la vez, cuando conseguía coger a una se me escapaba la otra, que noche me han dado.

- Creo que voy a vomitar – subió corriendo las escaleras.

- A no. Yo no pienso aguantar la cabeza de tu novia para que vomite, eso es cosa tuya.

- Venga Harry, que mas te da. No le tienes que aguantar la cabeza, solo estar con ella, tengo que ir a buscar a Hermione, antes de que arme alguna.

- Bueno pues yo iré a buscar a Hermione, mientras te puedes quedar a ver todo lo que  llegar a expulsar Ginny por la boca – término diciendo mientras caminaba hacia el retrato - ¿Dónde es la fiesta?

- En el comedor. Date prisa esta peor que Ginny.

- Harry salio de la casa Gryffindor y bajo hasta el comedor, compadeciendo a su amigo por  tener que aguantar a su novia borracha. Pero cuando entro en el comedor, se empezó a compadecer a si mismo. 

Hermione estaba encima de una mesa, bailando muy sensualmente, el casi se cae de espaldas cuando la vio, donde demonios había aprendido a moverse de esa manera, no tenia una falda mas corta y una camiseta que le tapara algo mas,  alrededor de la mesa, se encontraban unos cuantos chicos que la animaban. Se acerco a la mesa y la llamo, pero la interesada lo miro un instante y siguió bailando.

- Hermione, baja de ahí, venga.

- No, me lo estoy pasando bien, no quiero bajar.

- No me lo hagas repetir, baja.

- No – fue la única contestación que le dio, mientras volvía a bailar. Harry se empezaba a desesperar, así que la cogio por un brazo y la tiro sobre uno de sus hombros, se giro y empezó a andar con ella, escuchando los abucheos de los chicos – suéltame me quiero quedar, quiero seguir bailando.

- Ahora lo único que vas a hacer es meterte en la cama y dormirla – le contesto el mientras seguía caminando.

-  Harry déjame en el suelo.

- Si para que te vuelvas a la fiesta.

- No, porque me estoy mareando – el la dejo rápidamente en el suelo, solo le faltaba que le vomitase encima, en el momento en que la soltó ella se tambaleo un poco y el la volvió a sostener – déjame puedo andar sola – le grito mientras andaba por el pasillo.

- Hermione ya te he dicho que no vuelves a la fiesta.

- Ya te he oído, voy a la sala común.

- Pues esta por el otro lado.

- Ya lo sabia – gruño ella dándose la vuelta. El iba detrás de ella viéndola intentar guardar el equilibrio e intentando no caer, cuando entraron en la sala, ella se sentó en uno de los sofás.

- Deberías ir a dormir.

- Voy a ir ahora, solo estoy esperando a que se pare un poco la habitación.

- ¿Pero que demonios has bebido?

- No lo sé, una cosa que me dieron.

- De lo que no hay duda, es que cada día eres mas tonta, como bebes cosas que no sabes lo que son.

- Me daba igual, solo quería olvidarme de todo durante una horas.

- Hermione utiliza la cabeza, porque tu te emborraches, no va a desaparecer todo, mas bien es peor, todos los chicos que estaban alrededor de la mesa, estaban esperando a que acabaras tan borracha que ya no supieras lo que hacías.

- Ya lo se – le grito ella – tan idiota piensas que soy, cada uno de ellos se me insinuó durante toda la noche, crees acaso que no se que lo único que quieren es meterse entre mis piernas. Por favor si todo el colegio sabe que soy una chica fácil, no es así como me llaman en esos rumores que corren por todo el colegio.

- Eso a ti no debería importarte, tú sabes que no es verdad.

- Si, yo si pero el resto del mundo no. Y si lo piensas tiene su gracia, porque solo lo he hecho una vez y no lo pienso volver a hacer, una vez y me dolió tanto que no me apetece repetir – Harry en ese momento recordó la noche que la había encontrado deambulando por los pasillos.

- ¿Fue en aquella noche te encontré llorando? 

- Si fue esa noche. La primera y la última.

- Pero no tiene porque doler Hermione, lo que ocurre es que tuviste una mala experiencia, pero no es así normalmente

- Ya bueno la única experiencia que he tenido la voy a lamentar por años

- ¿Por eso llorabas?

- Si, a que es irónico, la única noche que el gran Potter tuvo una atención conmigo y fue cuando me acosté con otro chico de Hogwarts. Sabes hay algo que me intriga – dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y se acercaba a el, que no sabia porque pero las intenciones que tenia su amiga no le estaban gustando.

- Vete a dormir Hermione, ya has dicho muchas tonterías.

- No – estaba tan cerca de el que podía notar su aliento en su rostro y el olor a alcohol –  primero contéstame a algo. ¿Tan repulsiva te resulto?

- ¿A que viene eso? – la notaba demasiado cerca de él, así que se apoyo en el respaldo del sofá que tenía detrás, pero lo único que consiguió fue que ella se volviera a acercar y quedase entre el sofá y ella.

- Bueno debes ser el único de todo séptimo que no me ha pedido para salir – acercaba sus labios a los de el y eso le estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

- No se que pretendes, pero me estas empezando a enfadar.

- Contesta a mi pregunta ¿Por qué?

- Es simple, porque eres como una hermana.

- Esa es la respuesta que desea oír toda chica – se separo de el y se dirigió hacia las escaleras – sobre todo cuando te la da el chico del que estas enamorada. 

Harry se quedo estático en el sitio, esa respuesta no creyó oírla nunca, ella ya había desaparecido de su vista. Mientras el todavía seguía asimilando lo que le había dicho, subió corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta de un golpe cerrándola tras el. No había nadie más en la habitación ya que el resto de sus compañeras se habían ido.

- Repíteme lo que me has dicho abajo – la sostuvo de los hombros mirándola a los ojos.

- Suéltame. Si no lo has oído antes es problema tuyo – el la empujo sobre la cama y comenzó a da vueltas por la habitación.

- Que intentas volverme loco, es eso lo que quieres.

- Mira señor egocéntrico, yo no intento nada solo quiero que me dejes en paz.

- ¿Por qué me lo has dicho?

- Que importa eso, que mas da. No tiene ningún sentido.

- Para mí si que lo tiene ¿Por qué lo dijiste? – ella se levanto de la cama  y se acerco a el.

- Porque es lo que siento, discúlpame, que quieres que haga si te molesta, si  te incomoda, no lo puedo evitar, empecé a salir con Trevor, solo para intentar olvidar lo que sentía por ti, pero no solo no he podido, si no que he hecho un montón de tonterías. Así que hazme un favor no me reclames nada y deja de pedir explicaciones – sintió como perdía el equilibrio, si el alcohol producía tantos mareos, a lo mejor era mejor no repetir, cerro sus ojos esperando el momento del golpe, pero no llego algo la sostenía, volvió a abrir los ojos de nuevo Harry la agarraba por la cintura, la atrajo hacia el y la abrazo.

- Vaya par de idiotas – le susurro al oído, ella se agarro a sus hombros, el mareo era ya suficiente, sin tener que sentirlo a el tan cerca – tu queriendo olvidar lo que sientes y yo negándolo.

- Que es lo que estas diciendo.

- Aun no lo sabes – le contesto el mientras la sentaba en el borde de la cama, se puso de rodillas delante de ella, le aparto el flequillo del rostro y  le echo el pelo hacia atrás, le dio un beso en la frente, luego siguió dándole besos por la cara, hasta  llegar a sus labios que los rozo suavemente, se separo un poco de ella esperando su reacción, tenia los ojos cerrados, pero pudo notar como aun así caían lágrimas, el se las empezó a limpiar con sus besos, volvió de nuevo a su boca, pero estaba vez el beso fue mas intenso, pidió permiso para entrar y ella no se lo negó. Sin cortar el beso, ella se echo sobre la cama y el siguió el camino,  se besaban con pasión con urgencia, intentando con un solo beso limpiar el dolor que se habían echo durante ese año. El pudo sentir como ella colocaba una de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, no era tan inocente como para no saber lo que pasaría si no se detenía, había tenido ya varios encuentros con chicas como para saber lo que continuaba, debía detenerse ahora o si seguían luego ya no podría parar, corto el beso y la miro de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué te paras? – le pregunto ella respirando agitadamente.

- Es mejor así, no quiero seguir contigo en este estado.

- ¿Crees que si estuviera serena no seguiría?

- Creo que si no estuvieras borracha no me hubieras dicho todo lo que me dijiste.

- Puede ser, pero no quiero que te detengas, no quiero parar.

- Y que ahí de lo que dijiste abajo, sobre lo de que no lo ibas a repetir – le contesto el con una sonrisa.

- Enséñame tú. Has dicho que no debía ser así, muéstrame tú como debe ser.

- Y lo haré tenlo por seguro – le contesto el con voz ronca - he esperado esto mucho tiempo, pero hoy no, cuando tengas todas tus facultades al cien por cien.

- Si te pido que me vuelvas a besar, lo harías – el sonrió ante la pregunta y la beso hasta que necesito volverá a respirar, beso su cuello y noto como la pierna que ella tenia en su cintura, resbalaba al suelo, la miro, tenia los ojos cerrados y respiraba acompasadamente, la puso bien en su cama, le quito los zapatos y la tapo con la colcha, le dio un beso en los labios y se fue.


	7. No lo recuerda

Abrió los ojos, solo ese simple gesto le hizo volver a cerrarlos, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, se levanto despacio cualquier movimiento que hacia, aumentaba el pinchazo que tenia en su cabeza, por un momento recordó el sueño que había tenido, le había dicho a Harry que estaba enamorada de el y que el le correspondía, estupendo ahora solo me faltaba que también soñara con el como no ocupa ya suficiente tiempo en mi cabeza cuando estoy despierta, pensó, pero dejo de hacerlo porque el dolor aumentaba era como si le estuvieran clavando millones de agujas, se metió debajo de la ducha, la hacia sentir mejor, pero el dolor no disminuía, se vistió y bajo a la sala, no había nadie debía estar todo el mundo ya desayunando, ella se había levantado muy tarde, bajo al comedor, allí en la mesa de Gryffindor ya estaban todos, Harry hablando con Seamus y Ginny apoyando su cabeza en la mesa, se dirigió hasta ellos y se sentó junto a Ginny, miro la comida y sintió nauseas.

- ¿Cómo estas? – le pregunto Ginny.

- Fatal ¿y tu?

- Igual.

- Es que quien no sabe beber no debería hacerlo – le dijo Seamus dándole una taza de café.

- Cállate – le contesto Ginny – la culpa es tuya no habernos dejado beber.

- Si ya y que mas, os deje solas diez minutos y cuando volví, Ginny cantaba junto a los altavoces a todo lo que daba y Hermione bailaba alrededor de toda la sala. Sin contar señorita que también fui yo quien te estuvo viendo toda la noche vomitar, y creeme no es nada agradable.

- Pues tenías que haber visto a la niña – siguió Harry señalando a Hermione con la cabeza - subida en una mesa bailando a más no poder.

- Eso no es verdad – le grito ella poniendo una mano en su cabeza – yo no me subiría a una mesa a bailar, no digas tonterías.

- Si que lo hiciste, cuando te fui a buscar, estabas encima de una mesa bailando. Por cierto ¿donde aprendiste a bailar así?

- Estas mintiendo.

- Oye Hermione – la llamo Hanna Abbot – cuando me darás una clase de baile, quiero aprender a bailar como tu.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De la fiesta, anoche cuando te subiste a la mesa fue increíble.

- ¿De verdad me subí a la mesa? – miro a Harry y vio una sonrisa en su rostro – no te rías.

- ¿Pero que es que no te acuerdas? – le pregunto el.

- Bueno mis recuerdos llegan hasta la segunda copa mas o menos, luego esta todo borroso. O más bien negro.

- ¿Osea que no te acuerdas de nada de lo que paso después? – Harry no se lo podía creer, no se acordaba de lo que había pasado entre ellos, debía hablar con ella, decírselo todo, pero si fue el alcohol, si ella no sentía lo que decía, demasiadas dudas, cuando la vio entrar había pensó en darle un beso, pero creyó que seria mejor esperar hasta que pudieran hablar mejor de lo que había ocurrido anoche,  se alegro de no haberlo echo, ahora estaba claro que lo mejor era olvidarlo todo como si nunca hubiese pasado, o tal vez podía tantear el terreno.

- ¿Al menos dormiste bien?

- Si – contesto ella – supongo que dormí bien, aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo llegue – vale esa respuesta era justo la que necesitaba, ahora lo tenia mas claro aun, no recordaba nada.

- Te lleve yo – le dijo con indiferencia – estabas subida a la mesa haciendo el ridículo. Pero como por lo que se ve, es lo que mas te gusta hacer últimamente.

- Me voy a dormir – añadió Hermione levantándose y mirando mal a Harry – no me encuentro bien y menos aun para aguantar tonterías.

- Espera – la llamo Ginny – que yo también voy – le dio un beso a Seamus y siguió a Hermione – ¿me quieres esperar?

- Es idiota. Lo increíble es que cada día lo sea mas que hace se entrena cada día para superarse.

- Y tú que pareces un caballo desbocado, puedes ir y hablar más despacio, porque no te sigo, en nada.

- Puedes creer que encima soñé con el. Es increíble, no me extraña que me levantara tan mal, es por que debí tener toda la noche pesadillas.

- ¿Qué soñaste?

- ¿Eh? Nada, no me acuerdo.

- Te has puesto roja, no me digas que has tenido un sueño comprometido con Harry, no si en el fondo te vuelve loca.

- No he tenido ningún sueño de esos con el  y si me vuelve loca, pero tampoco en el sentido que tu piensas.

- Si vale si tú lo dices.

- Ginny estoy agotada  y tengo la cabeza que parece que me vaya a explotar, así que déjame en paz – paso rápidamente por el retrato y subió a su habitación, se tiro encima de su cama y cerro los ojos.

- ¿Hermione puedo quedarme en tu habitación? – abrió los ojos y miro hacia la puerta.

- Si no vuelves a hablar de Harry.

- De acuerdo – contesto echándose en la cama que había junto a la de su amiga.

Se despertó al oír voces alrededor de ella, aparto la manta que la tapaba, un momento, pensó, de donde había salido la manta, si ella no se había tapado, daba igual no tenia ganas de pensar en eso ahora, se giro y vio a Seamus sentado en la cama de al lado, dándole un beso a Ginny.

- Ir a hacer eso a otra habitación – gruño – no habrá suficientes vacías.

- Veo que te has despertado de buen humor – le contesto Seamus – venga tontona no seas envidiosa que para ti también tengo – se sentó en su cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se puso sobre ella y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

- No ja, ja, ja, ja, para sabes que no me gustan la cosquillas.

- Pero que amiga tan tonta tengo – le dio otro sonoro beso en la mejilla y le tapo la cabeza con la manta.

- ¿Oye de donde salio esto?

- Ah fue Harry que vino antes a ver como estabais y os tapo, para que no os enfriarais.

- Es que en el fondo soy un cacho de pan.

- Si muy en el fondo – murmuro Hermione.

- Te he oído. Y ahora por contestona no debería darte tu comida – ella se fijo en ese momento que venia con una bandeja, detrás de el entraba Dobby, un elfo domestico que trabajaba en las cocinas y Harry había ayudado a ser liberado.

- Hola Dobby – le saludo Hermione.

- Hola señorita Hermione Granger. Dobby se alegra de verla.

- Y yo me alegro de verte a ti.

- Dobby me esta ayudando a traeros la comida, ya que por si no os habías dado cuenta son mas de las cuatro y no habéis comido, así que he pensado que tendrías hambre – con un hechizo hizo aparecer una pequeña mesa redonda y dos sillas.

- Harry – Ginny se levanto de un salto de la cama y se tiro en sus brazos – eres un encanto que haríamos nosotras sin ti.

- Gracias – se quedo mirando a Hermione.

- Ni lo sueñes, vamos ni en broma. Te agradezco lo de la comida, osea que gracias. No esperes que me tire a tus brazos ni nada por el estilo.

- En realidad te agradezco que no lo hagas.

- Pues mira mejor para los dos – termino diciendo mientras comenzaba a comer.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leido esto y sobre todo a aquellas que me dejaron reviews Pgranger, Malfoy-Obsession, Angel_Yanu, Ana y Yuriko1 mi unica fan, gracias por seguir todo lo que escribo. 


	8. Navidad

La mañana de nochebuena Harry contemplaba a Ginny que miraba por una de las ventanas de la sala hacia el lago.

- Ginny – la aludida se dio la vuelta le brindo una sonrisa y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

- Dime.

- ¿Qué ves hay fuera que te tiene tan atenta? – el chico se acerco a ella.

- La nieve, es muy bonito verlo todo así de blanco.

- ¿Cómo están tus padres? 

- Bien ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

- No lo sé, curiosidad. Soy muy curioso – dijo el con una sonrisa - Por eso me pregunto ¿Por qué no has ido a pasar las navidades con ellos? – ella volvió su vista a la ventana.

- Quería quedarme con Seamus.

- Sabes – le dijo el girándola y mirándola a los ojos – con el tiempo he descubierto cuando mientes.

- No estoy mintiendo – le contesto ella apartando la mirada.

- Si que lo haces, lo sabes. ¿Por qué no has ido a casa? – ella bajo su vista al suelo y cuando la volvió a levantar Harry pudo ver que las lagrimas empezaban a aparecer por su rostro.

- No quiero ir a casa, cada vez que estoy allí… el no esta Harry, no volverá nunca mas y yo no lo soporto – el chico la resguardo entre sus brazos hasta que su llanto se comenzó a calmar.

- Lo siento Ginny, de veras lo siento.

- No es tu culpa Harry, nadie cree que lo sea.

- Lo sé, peor eso no hace que me sienta mejor y tampoco puede ayudar a que tu dejes de sufrir – le levanto el rostro y la miro a los ojos – lo único que se es que tienes una familia y que ellos te necesitan y te quieren.

- Harry – le llamo la chica – gracias.

- ¿Gracias porque?

- Por volver a ser tu, pensaba que no me querías hablar – el la abrazo de nuevo.

- Claro que si, lo que pasa es que se puede decir que pase por un mal momento.

- Le echo mucho de menos – le dijo ella volviendo a derramar lagrimas.

- Y yo Ginny yo también, pero sabes se que el sigue aquí con nosotros.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Estoy seguro – le contesto el, miro enfrente de el y pudo ver a Hermione llorando, separo uno de los brazos de Ginny y dejo que la chica se uniera a aquel abrazo derramando lagrimas igual que su amiga.

- Vaya par de lloronas que tengo por amigas – les dijo, se separo bruscamente de ellas – se me acaba de ocurrir algo, vuelvo ahora no os mováis de aquí – termino diciendo mientras salía corriendo de la sala.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto la pelirroja.

- Ni idea ¿Crees que ha enloquecido?

- Pues es lo que faltaba – las dos se empezaron a reírse y aun seguían riendo cuando el chico volvió.

- Vale ya esta he hablado con Dumbledore, preparar algo de ropa que nos vamos a tu casa – le dijo a la pequeña de los Weasley – vamos a pasar las navidades con tu familia y serán las mejores – las dos chicas se quedaron estáticas en el sitio mirándose una a la otra – vamos movimiento, el director nos espera utilizaremos su chimenea para ir. Iré a avisar a Seamus para que se venga.

Los gemelos Weasley entraban en la madriguera de puntillas intentando no hacer ruido, se acercaron a una de las ollas que estaban al fuego y según Fred la toco, una cuchara de madera le golpeo en la mano.

- Ni se os ocurra comer nada – les grito su madre haciendo acto de aparición en la cocina.

- Que mas te da mama – protesto George – si hay muchísima comida, que importancia tiene.

- No, igual no hay para todos.

- Que si habrá mama solo somos cinco.

- No, van a venir Ginny, Harry y Hermione.

- Mama – le dijo Fred – ellos ya te han dicho que no van a venir, se han quedado en el colegio.

- Si ya lo se – le contesto su madre molesta – pero Ron me ha dicho que al final vendrán y quiero tener suficiente comida para todos – los gemelos se quedaron mirando entre si, la primera vez que su madre les había dicho que había soñado con Ron y que el estaba bien, había sido una alegría para todos, ella parecía que con aquel sueño había superado la depresión que la había envuelto al perder a su hijo, pero ahora cada día era mas raro, su madre decía soñar todas las noches con su hermano y que le contaba muchas cosas y eso ya empezaba a preocupar a todos los Weasley.

- Mama – empezó George a decir pero se callo cuando su hermano lo llamo, se giro y vio aparecer a su hermana pequeña, seguida de Seamus, de Hermione y por ultimo de Harry, los dos se quedaron mudos de la impresión, mientras su madre abrazaba a los recién llegados.

Cuando la noche callo, todos se sentaron a cenar, los gritos y las risas se oían por toda la casa, como hacia mucho tiempo no se escuchaban, el señor Weasley le preguntaba a Hermione cosas del mundo muggle, Harry y Ginny hablaban con la señora Weasley, Percy hablaba sobre su gran e importante trabajo en el ministerio, y los gemelos le daban una pequeña advertencia a Seamus sobre lo que le podía pasar si le hacia daño a su hermana pequeña.

Cuando la cena termino, los gemelos habían preparado unos fuegos artificiales de su invención y todos salieron afuera a verlos.

La mañana de navidad, Hermione se despertó temprano, miro al pie de su cama y encontró sus regalos, se levanto emocionada y los comenzó a abrir. Lo primero que encontró fue uno de los jerséis Weasley, todos los años recibía uno de los señores Weasley y todos, porque estaba segura que Ginny y Harry tenían uno también. Luego el regalo de sus padres que era una cartera nueva, Ginny le regalo un libro de poesía y un diario, los gemelos un libro para apuntar las tareas que tenia a diario, aunque en el primer momento le dio miedo abrir el libro y que algo pudiera salir de él, siguió abriendo regalos hasta que solo le queso una pequeña caja, leyó la tarjeta de Harry, la abrió y encontró una cadena con una pequeño colgante en forma de snicht, tenia una soporte para abrirlo, le dio y entonces apareció una foto del trío juntos saludándola. Se levanto y salio corriendo hacia la parte de debajo de la casa, estaba vacía, subió y fue a la habitación donde dormía el chico de los ojos verdes, entro sin llamar, Harry todavía estaba dormido, tapado hasta las orejas.

Se levanto sobresaltado, algo se había caído sobre el, abrió los ojos y lo único que vio fueron cabellos castaños sobre su cara.

- Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿has tenido una pesadilla?

- No, solo quería agradecerte el regalo – el aparto de su rostro el pelo de ella, la cogio por el hombro y la echo a un lado sobre la cama.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme, lo vi en una salida en Hogsmeade, se lo dije a Ginny y a ella le pareció buena idea regalártelo, lo de la foto fue idea de ella.

- Pues me a gustado mucho – el se levanto y fue a cerrar la puerta - ¿Por qué haces eso?

- Sola faltaba que apareciera la señora Weasley y te encontrara en mi habitación y en mi cama – Hermione en ese momento se sonrojo, no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, sin contar que Harry se había vuelto a meter en la cama y la había vuelto a rodearla con su brazo, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica.

- Si es verdad, a lo mejor vale mas que me vista y bajemos a desayunar.

- ¿Bajar a desayunar? Pero niña si son las 5 y 43, es muy temprano, tu sabes que no hay  que madrugar en vacaciones ¿verdad?

- Muy gracioso. No sabia que era tan temprano.

- Bueno pues estate ahí quietecita y vamos a dormir un poco mas – abrió las sabanas – entra antes de que cojas una pulmonía andando por ahí en pijama – ella no opuso resistencia, se coló dentro y cerro sus ojos.

- Harry.

- Humm

- Gracias – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro – me ha gustado mucho.

Cuando volvieron al colegio, ya estaba cayendo la noche, el colegio sin alumnos, estaba casi desierto, muy poca gente se había quedado durante las navidades, pero lo que mas les gustaba era que tenían casi la torre de Gryffindor solos para ellos, dejaron sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones y bajaron al gran comedor a cenar, allí estaban todos los que no se habían ido de vacaciones, en la mesa de Slythering se podía ver a Draco Malfoy con la que ahora era su novia Pansy Parkinson, y seis mas slytherins, en Hufflepuff mas o menos había la misma gente pero en la mesa de Ravenclaw, había algo que molestaba a los Gryffindor, Trevor Harper, había vuelto ya de sus vacaciones y estaba allí.

Hermione paso por detrás de el con la cabeza muy alta junto a Ginny, se sentó donde siempre y se dispuso a deleitarse con la fabulosa cena que les ofrecían siempre en el colegio.


	9. No puede ser verdad

El día de nochevieja llego, la señora Weasley les había enviado un montón de comida, se sentía muy mal por como ella decía abandonarlos, pero se había ido a Rumania a pasar la entrada de año con su hijo Charlie, así que en compensación, les había echo la cena, los Gryffindors prepararon una mesa en la torre para su cena, Seamus había conseguido de los elfos de la cocina una botella de champán para celebrar la entrada del año nuevo.

- Esperar ahora vuelvo – dijo Hermione saliendo corriendo por el retrato de la dama gorda.

- ¿A dónde va? – interrogo Ginny.

- Ni idea – contesto Seamus, mirando a Harry que se encogía de hombros.

Tenia que estar por ahí, era la hora de cenar, así que no debía tardar, corrió hasta el gran salón, pero todavía no había llegado, salio corriendo hasta que choco contra otro cuerpo.

- Malditasea Granger, no sabes ni andar ya. Últimamente te has vuelto tonta y para colmo torpe.

- Malfoy te estaba buscando – le contesto ella alegremente.

- ¿A mi para que? – pregunto el.

- Veras la señora Weasley nos ha hecho la cena y he pensado que te gustaría compartirla con nosotros y ya sabes pasar una noche agradable, como no has pasado las navidades en casa, tal vez te apetecería comer una comida familiar.

- Granger estas loca, ni en broma cenaría con una panda de entupidos Gryffindors y menos una comida preparada por los pobretones de los Weasley, aun tengo respeto por mi mismo.

- Vamos Draco, no seas así te divertidas – le decía mientras tiraba de su brazo

- No, no quiero y no me llames por mi nombre – le grito soltándose bruscamente.

- ¿pero que te ocurre? – le pregunto ella 

- ¿Qué te ocurre a ti Granger? No me caes bien, ni me gustas.

- Pero aquel día tú me ayudaste... – le dijo ella en un susurro.

- Mira estoy casi seguro que tuvo algo que ver con la cena, debía tener alguna poción o algo así, porque ni en mil millones de años, se me ocurriría consolarte Granger. Y ahora vete con los entupidos de los Gryffindors y déjame en paz de una vez – le grito apartándola para pasar. Hermione volvió de nuevo a la torre con la mirada triste.

- Hermione ¿Qué te ocurre? – le pregunto Ginny.

- Malfoy no quiere ser mi amigo – Harry que en ese momento estaba bebiendo zumo de calabaza, lo escupió todo encima de Seamus que estaba sentado enfrente de el.

- Lo siento – le dijo mientras el otro se quitaba el zumo de su cara - ¿pero que dices Hermione? Te has vuelto loca.

- Eso dijo Malfoy – añadió ella sentándose junto a el.

- Y que esperabas, es Malfoy, ya sabes el estupido hurón ¿Por qué quieres ser amiga de el?

- Bueno como se porto tan bien conmigo, cuando lo de Trevor, pensé que había cambiado, pero no es así o no lo quiere admitir, dice que no le gusto y que le caigo mal.

- Hermione – la llamo el chico de los ojos verdes pasándole un brazo por encima de sus hombros – a ti también te cae mal Malfoy ¿lo recuerdas? Te insultaba y se metía contigo.

- Si, claro que me acuerdo, se pasa la vida llamándome sangre sucia. Pero pensé que tal vez había cambiado.

- El nunca cambiara – le dijo Ginny – solo puede ir a peor, nada mas.

- O a hurón – dijo Seamus haciendo que todos se empezaran a reír.

- Venga vamos a cenar, que para algo a echo mi madre toda esta comida.

Mientras Hermione y Harry quitaban la mesa y esperaban a que el reloj diera las doce de la noche, Ginny y Seamus se escabullían para tener un momento a solas.

- No puedo creer que nos hayan dejados solos – protestaba el chico – creí que íbamos a pasar la noche los cuatro.

- Es normal Harry, quieren estar solos.

- Si ron estuviera aquí, me pegaría por dejar que su hermana desapareciera sola con Seamus – bueno aun es capaz de hacerlo, pensó para el.

- Vamos Harry no seas así, se quieren que tiene de malo.

- Nada, lo que pasa es que estoy seguro de que ron no lo aceptaría – su amiga dejo escapar una sonrisa  y se fue a sentar en el brazo del sillón en el que se había acomodado.

- No, desde luego Ron ahora mismo los estaría buscando por todo el castillo y no pararía hasta encontrarlos.

- Bueno es que se ponía malo cada vez que un chico se os acercaba.

- Era horrible. Nunca pudo controlar su propio genio – los dos dejaron escapar una sonrisa recordando a su amigo - ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta me quieres hacer que me pides permiso para ello?

- Una que tal vez no quieras contestar – ella aparto la mirada del chico – Harry yo no recuerdo mas que hasta que Voldemort me lanzo el hechizo ¿Qué, que... ocurrio despues?

- Ya lo sabes Hermione, lo he repetido hasta la saciedad.

- Si, lo he oído, se lo oí a Remus, a Sirius, pero tú nunca me lo contaste. Necesito oírtelo decir a ti.

- Le lanzamos el hechizo y callo – empezó Harry cansadamente de volver a repetir lo que había contado mas de mil veces - pensábamos que estaba muerto nos confiamos y luego fue cuando Ron recibió la maldición que iba dirigida a mi y murió antes de caer al suelo, yo le ...

- No, no es eso lo que quiero saber, eso ya lo conozco.

- ¿Entonces que es lo que quieres saber? – le pregunto el chico extrañado.

- Yo... yo... – tomo aire unas cuantas veces antes de volver a hablar – ¿yo mate a Ron? – Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

- Claro que no Hermione, como puedes creer eso.

- Bueno después de que todo pasó tú me rehuías y yo pensaba que lo hacías, porque era yo quien le había lanzado el hechizo a ron.

- Lo siento – dijo el chico con lagrimas en los ojos – de verdad que lo siento, si yo no hubiese sido tan idiota, pero estaba dolido por la muerte de ron y lo único que pensaba era que toda la gente que quería tenia que morir y por eso durante un tiempo creí que valía mas no querer a nadie, pero alguien me abrió los ojos – le dijo mientras la cogia por la cintura y hacia que cayera sobre sus piernas, causando que ella se sonrojara.

- ¿Quién te abrió los ojos? – le pregunto ella, estaba tan cerca de el que podía sentir como respiraba y ella solo podía pensar en que el no notara el temblor que corría por todo su cuerpo.

- Un amigo – un amigo que vino una noche en mis sueños a decirme lo idiota que era, pensó el.

- ¿Qué amigo? – Harry se quedo en silencio un momento antes de contestar, no sabia que debía decirle, pero como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas, el reloj empezó a dar las doce campanadas que indicaban el comienzo del año nuevo.

- Feliz año nuevo Harry.

- Feliz año nuevo Hermione – le contesto el mirando a aquellos ojos castaños que tanta ternura le daban aun sin saberlo y bajando su vista a los labios que solo una vez probo y se convirtieron en el mejor de los manjares  y como si por un imán fuera atraído hacia ellos, los beso, ella aunque sorprendida, respondió al beso, se separaron, sus rostros estaban a escasos milímetros, Hermione paso su dedo por la comisura de los labios de el, se acerco  y le beso ahora ella a el. En la cabeza de Hermione mil imágenes empezaron a hacer aparición, separándose bruscamente de el.

- No fue un sueño – grito levantándose.

- ¿Qué? – el estaba atónito, tal vez había ido demasiado rápido, la podía haber asustado.

- La noche de la fiesta. Tu y yo ...

- Lo recuerdas – los ojos de el brillaron de excitación.

- Ay dios mío, no puedo creerlo, creí que había sido un sueño. Que vergüenza no lo puedo creer.

- Pero porque no lo comprendo.

- Harry, te das cuenta de todo lo que te dije – la cara de ella pasaba a un rojo oscuro.

- Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente, creo que me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mi – el se levanto y se acerco de nuevo a ella.

- Quieto ahí. 

- ¿Pero porque? ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Tampoco es tan malo, tu me dijisteis que estabas enamorada de mi y yo te dije que lo estaba de ti, donde esta lo malo.

- ¿Pero que estas diciendo Harry? – Hermione no podía creer que lo que ella había asumido como un sueño, hubiese pasado de verdad – no, esto no esta pasando – murmuro mientras salía corriendo de la sala común de Gryffindor.


	10. Un castigo po runa mala acción

Corría por los pasillos del colegio sin pararse a mirar atrás, ni siquiera estaba segura de porque lo hacia le había dado miedo, pánico, llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada de Harry que le parecía imposible que el pudiera llegar a sentir lo mismo por ella , se había acostumbrado a ser una simple amiga, pero jamás pensó que entre ellos dos pudiera llegar a haber nada romántico y ahora que todos los recuerdos de aquella noche le volvían a la mente le daba terror, pensar en lo que sentía y en que el no lo sintiera de verdad y que solo lo hiciera por pena y por el cariño que la tenia. dejo de correr, necesitaba respirar se apoyo en sus rodillas para tomar aire, no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde, alguien le tapaba la boca con una mano, sintió miedo, pero era una Gryffindor, no se dejaría vencer fácilmente, llevo su mano a coger la varita, mierda la había dejado en la habitación, no pensaba que iba a salir de la torre, pues nada al método muggle, empezó a pegar patadas y a dar puñetazos con sus manos a todo lo que podía, pero no causaba ningún efecto en su atacante, sintió un dolor en su cabeza cuando el otro la apretó en la pared, entones pudo ver su rostro.

- Trevor – le grito empujándolo cuando noto como el la había atrapado contra la pared – suéltame.

- Hermione, te echaba de menos – la chica puso cara de circunstancias.

- Si, como yo a ti. quilaté – le volvió a gritar cuando el se acerco aun mas.

- ¿Por qué Hermione?  Te voy a dar lo que estabas buscando.

- Yo no busco nada.

- Claro que no, crees que no lo note, como pasabas a mi lado orgullosa, provocándome, pidiéndolo a gritos, acaso piensas que no me di cuenta.

- Yo no hacia eso, tu eres idiota – el chico la beso y luego bajo a su cuello.

- Me encanta como hueles – le susurro al oído.

- Suéltame Trevor o te juro que pagaras por esto – ninguna le las amenazas que ella le decía, le afectaban en lo mas mínimo, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió gritar, pero no sirvió de nada porque el le puso de nuevo la mano en la boca para callarla, cosa que ella aprovecho para morderle.

- Maldita zorra – movió su mano tan rápido que Hermione no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que estaba en el suelo y sentía el dolor en su mejilla, el la agarro del brazo y la volvió a poner de pie – ten  por seguro una cosa, si tu me haces daño yo te lo haré a ti – ella no le contesto, estaba luchando consigo misma para no ponerse a llorar en ese momento, no le daría esa alegría a el, que ahora de nuevo volvía a besar sus labios sin escuchar las protestas que la chica le hacia, ella sentía como la mano de el se metía por debajo de su falda y subía por su muslo, le abrió la camisa de un solo tiron, las lagrimas que había retenido hasta ese momento, empezaron a salir.

- No te pongas así, si lo vas a disfrutar.

- Por favor Trevor – le rogaba ella entre las lagrimas – déjame en paz, no lo hagas – pero el hacia caso omiso a sus ruegos, intentaba detenerle pero el era mucho mas fuerte que ella y no conseguía nada, sentía como llegaba a la goma de su ropa interior y comenzaba a bajarla mientras con su otra mano le apretaba uno de sus pechos.

- Expelliarmus – Harper salio despedido hasta chocar contra la pared, se levanto rápidamente y enfrento con su varita a su atacante.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué demonios quieres?

- Déjala en paz Harper, que se vaya – le dijo el rubio con el tono de voz calmado.

- Esto no es asunto tuyo, largarte.

- A mi me dices que no es asunto mío – le grito el rubio con la cara desencajada – a mi me lo cuentas,  joder ni que yo no lo supiera, pero es que soy imbecil, porque mira que la odio, pero cada vez que la encuentro en un apuro, tengo que ayudarla, a que parece de idiotas, estoy empezando a creer que me he vuelto masoquista.

- Puede – le contesto Trevor– ahora fuera.

- Que no puedo Harper, no me escuchas, si yo me quiero ir, pero no puedo, crees que quiero que todo el colegio se entere de que ando defendiendo a una sangre su... a  una sangre su..., su... suc..., bueno esto es el colmo, ahora va a resultar que no la puedo ni insultar, sangre su...  – Draco empezó a pegar puñetazos al aire – aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh ¿pero que demonios me pasa? – Hermione ya no estaba segura a cual de los dos chicos tenia que tener miedo. 

- Bueno ya me arte Malfoy, vete a hacer el espectáculo a otra parte.

- Petrificus totalus  –Trevor quedo en el suelo inconsciente – este es tonto, no le estoy diciendo que no puedo – se giro para mirar a al chica, que se apretó contra la pared como un animalillo asustado, cuando vio que el se acercaba a ella, el puso una de esas sonrisas típicas de el y dejo que su túnica cayera sobre el cuerpo de la chica – tranquila Granger no te voy a hacer nada, no eres mi tipo.

- No te acerques a ella – oyó como le gritaban antes de notar su cuerpo contra el suelo, intentaba esquivar los puñetazos del chico.

- No Harry déjale – le decía Hermione mientras tiraba de su brazo para que dejara al rubio – no fue el – el chico la miro y luego siguió la vista hacia donde ella miraba.

- Lo siento Malfoy – dijo Harry – pero yo veras ella estaba – decía señalando a Hermione – y como tu estabas – siguió mientras le señalaba a el.

- Eres todo un orador Potter, que ensañas delante de un espejo – Harry se quito de encima del rubio que se levanto y fue hacia la puerta.

- Malfoy – le llamo Hermione.

- Si me vas a dar las gracias, por favor te pido que te las ahorres, porque esto no se volverá a repetir, no tengo ni idea de porque coño lo hago, pero te aseguro que voy a hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

- Como quieras – le contesto Hermione – mañana te devuelvo tu túnica.

- Por mi puedes quemarla, no pensaras que la voy a usar después de que la usara una sangre su... suc.., su... aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, lo conseguire, lo volvere a decir, sangre suc... Draco, tranquilo, puedes hacerlo, sangre suc.., mierda sangre suc..– todavía lo podían oír después de que hubiese desaparecido de su vista.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – interrogo Harry.

- Creo que se ha vuelto loco.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto el chico ayudándola a levantarse.

- Si, eso creo – se puso bien la túnica que Malfoy le había dejado y Harry pudo ver en que estado se encontraba, su camisa rota, su mejilla amorotonada. Se acerco a Trevor y le observo durante unos segundos – Harry ¿Qué vas a hacer? No quiero que te metas en líos, vamonos – el chico se dio la vuelta y se quedo blanco cuando miro detrás de Hermione, la chica miro en dirección donde lo hacia su amigo - ¿Qué miras?

- Nada, vete a Gryffindor.

- No ¿Y tu que vas a hacer?

- Nada, no te preocupes, vete - la empujo suavemente hasta la puerta – tranquila – le dijo al mirar la cara de preocupación que tenia la chica – solo le voy a dar un pequeño susto para que no le apetezca repetir nada así.

- Harry prométeme  que no harás nada que te pueda expulsar.

- Te lo prometo – puso su mano en su corazón – no le pienso tocar ni un solo pelo – espero un rato hasta que la chica estuviera lejos de allí, levito a Harper y lo metió en una de las aulas cercanas, cerro la puerta tras de el y se sentó en una de las mesas, mientras dejaba caer al cuerpo del chico desde la altura en la que estaba.- Finiti incantatem – susurro, haciendo que Trevor se despertara.

- Potter maldito seas – murmuro llevándose la mano a la cabeza que le dolía horrores.

- Hola Harper feliz año nuevo a ti también. 

- Que me vas a pegar una paliza o a lanzar una maldición – le dijo el chico desdeñosamente.

- No te diré que es algo que me apetece y mucho, pero le prometí a Hermione que yo no te tocaría un pelo, y siempre cumplo lo que digo.

- así que me vas a dejar ir así sin más.

- No he dicho eso ¿Verdad? Espera déjame recordar lo que he dicho – puso una mano en su barbilla – no, no es eso lo que he dicho. Quiero que conozcas aun amigo mío, mi mejor amigo a decir verdad – Trevor dirigió la mirada hacia donde le indicaba el moreno y corrió hacia la puerta todo lo rápido que pudo.

- Esto es magia negra – gritaba intentando abrir la puerta.

- Eres un chico malo. Y le has hecho mucho daño a mi amiga – Harper corría por toda el aula con la mayor cara de terror que Harry nunca había visto.

- Que pasa Harper no vas a saludar. ¿Harry crees que le caigo mal?

- No, no creo que sea eso, tal vez y desde luego es sola una suposición, puede que influya eso de que estés muerto, Ron ya sabes que la gente no se toma muy bien eso de las apariciones.

- Pues no lo entiendo, en este colegio hay un montón de fantasmas, no se porque se tiene que asustar de mi.

- Hombre – continuo Harry mientras miraba como Trevor seguía corriendo por todo el aula – pero es que aquí los fantasmas, son ya sabes incorpóreos y tu eres como de carne y hueso, a mi me distes una colleja.

- Eso no es nada comparado con lo que le quiero hacer a el.

- No creo que necesites hacer nada. Desde que te ha visto esta así – dijo señalando con la cabeza al otro que en ese momento intentaba abrir una de las ventanas.

- Ah ya lo se, le podías poner orejas de burro.

- Pero que dices Ron – grito su amigo – yo no soy mago de feria que anda por ahí haciendo trucos.

- Vale, de acuerdo, dame un momento para pensar – el pelirrojo se sentó en una de las mesas y miro al chico que seguía corriendo de un lado a otro.

- Oye y si lo dejamos ir así.

- Pero Harry tu estas tonto. Claro que no, debe pagar por lo que intento hacer. 

- Si no lo niego, pero esta muerto de miedo que mas puedes hacer.

- Ya lo tengo. Eh Harper vas a saber lo que es sufrir. Harry lanzare el Avada Kedavra– Harry miro a su amigo sorprendido y el otro chico comenzó a temblar  como si tuviera convulsiones.

- No pienso hacer eso Ron. 

- ¿Venga Harry que te cuesta? Lo haría yo, pero ya no puedo.

- Ron no puedes pedirme hacer eso, esta mal.

- ¿y que? Estoy muerto y he ido al cielo, que van a hacerme echarme – el otro chico los escuchaba acurrucado en una esquina, rezando para que todo acabara lo antes posible – venga, anda di que si.

- No ron, he dicho que no.

- Jo nunca me dejáis divertirme eres un aguafiestas. Buen tío has tenido suerte – el otro respiro aliviado – por ahora. Porque si tan solo se te ocurre repetir esto, te juro que vendré a por ti, y conocerás en tus propias carnes lo que es el infierno y a partir de ahora cada vez que veas a Hermione, bajaras la vista al suelo – Trevor asentía a todo lo que decía el pelirrojo – bien  te puedes ir – el chico no se movía – que te vayas – le grito ron, Harper, se levanto tan rápido que choco contra la puerta al intentar salir sin abrirla. Los otros dos no paraban de reírse sin parar.

- Deberías ir a ver a Hermione – dijo el pelirrojo – seguro que esa pequeña cabecita ya esta montantote toda una película de lo que paso aquí.

- Pues dudo mucho que su película se parezca en nada a esto, estoy seguro que le cuento... ¿Ron donde estas? Pero bueno esto es una nueva manía que va a coger la de desaparecer cuando le estoy hablando, pues me parece de muy mala educación – grito al aire.


	11. Un adios

Hermione se paseaba nerviosa por su habitación, no tenia que haber dejado a Harry solo con Trevor, se va a meter en un lió, solo faltaba que lo expulsaran, por culpa de ese idiota.

- Como sigas así  vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo – se dio la vuelta y se encontró al chico de aquellos ojos verdes que le quitaban la respiración.

- Harry – se tiro a su cuello y le abrazo – me tenias preocupada-  como si en ese momento hubiera recordado que estaba enfadada con el se separo bruscamente y le miro a los ojos– que has hecho.

- Nada, no te dije que no iba a hacer nada, pues cumplí mi promesa, solo le di un pequeño susto.

- Seguro

- Segurísimo, no te preocupes. ¿Tu estas bien? – le levanto el rostro y vio su mejilla donde un hematoma había echo aparición – nunca creí que le debería algo a Malfoy - susurro 

- Bueno últimamente parece mi angel de la guardia.

- Siento no haber estado para ayudarte – le dijo el atrayéndola contra el y abrazándola – perdóname.

- Porque lo haces Harry. Porque crees que eres el responsable de todo, no puedes impedir lo que va a pasar, y lo que ha pasado. Tú  no puedes llevar el mundo sobre tus hombros.

- El único mundo que quiero llevar es en el que tu estés – ella sonrió ante la contestación de su amigo.

- Sabes lo que dices.

- Claro que lo se, te estoy diciendo que te quiero y que te necesito – ella aparto la cabeza de su hombro.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si claro que es de verdad, sino no te lo diría.

- Pero ¿como a una amiga?

- Hermione los recuerdos que tienes de la fiesta, deben ser todavía escasos si me haces esa pregunta – ella se sonrojo al máximo y el chico lo noto – o tal vez no. Tal vez te pueda ayudar a recordar – le susurro el en su odio, le acaricio suavemente el rostro y se acerco despacio para no asustarla, cuando sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros

- Hermione tienes que bajar. Ups perdón.

- Que pasa Ginny? – pregunto Harry, Ginny pensó en ese momento en que si las miradas pudieran asesinar, ella estaría muerta.

- Es que abajo... no os lo vais a creer... quiere hablar con Hermione y lo ha pedido por favor.

- ¿De que hablas? – interrogo Hermione – no te he entendido nada.

- Abajo, rápido, espera – Ginny hacia señales con sus manos indicando las escaleras.

- Parece que se a quedado tonta – añadió Harry – como su hermano la vea así, seguro que me hace responsable a mi.

- ¿Cuál de ellos? – le pregunto Hermione mirando todavía a la chica que seguía con sus brazos levantándolos y bajándolos indicando las escaleras.

- Pues cual va a ser Ro... te dejo escoger, yo creo que todos. Creo que lo mejor será que bajemos antes de que le algo por estar en esa posición.

- Si, vale más – termino la chica pasando al lado de Ginny, que la volvió a adelantar bajando mas rápido que ella y cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron al final de las escaleras, les señalaba con la cabeza a alguien que se encontraba apoyado en uno de los sillones, Harry no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

- Malfoy – grito Ginny  como quien dice sorpresa – esta aquí.

- Ya lo vemos Ginny, gracias. ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

- No vengo a hablar contigo Potter, quiero hablar con Granger, a solas – recalco mirando al moreno.

- Pues hablemos Malfoy, no hay problema – empujo a Ginny y a Harry alejándolos de ellos – cogio al rubio de la túnica y se adelanto ella un poco.

- Como has entrado.

- Sabía la contraseña.

- Como es que la sabias, nadie que no sea de Gryffindor la puede saber, si alguien te la ha dicho, debes decirme quien fue, ya que mi papel como prefecta es hacer cumplir las reglas y ...

- Granger cállate por dios, nadie me dio la contraseña, solo la supe y no me preguntes como la supe – siguió cuando vio que la chica iba replicar algo – por que tengo ni la menor idea. Últimamente hago cosas que no tengo ni la menor  idea de donde salen.

- Ya – le contesto ella, mientras empezaba a creer que el chico se estaba empezando a volver loco – y de que querías hablarme.

- Mira esa es una de las cosas de las que no estoy seguro, pero bueno allá vamos – la cogio por la cintura la acerco a el y la beso, la chica no sabia coma debía reaccionar, se quedo estática en el sitio.

- Lo mato  - decía Harry desde el rincón donde observaba junto a Ginny – pero este quien se cree que es – ya se iba a lanzar contra el cuando Ginny le sujeto, se giro para decirle que le soltara, pero vio el pálido rostro de la chica.

- Dios mío Harry mira eso – fue lo único que pudo decir, cuando el moreno se dio la vuelta, puso cara de sorpresa por lo que sus ojos veían.

- Pero tendrá morro el tío – le dijo a Ginny.

Hermione no sabia que hacer, no le respondía al beso y intentaba decidir si apartar al rubio de ella o esperar a que el se apartara, porque en cierta manera le agradecía lo que había echo por ella,  pero tampoco había que llevar las cosas a los extremos. Fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a notar algo raro, como si su compañero se volviera mas alto y su cuerpo se ensanchara y ese olor, ese olor le recordaba a alguien, pero era imposible, no podía ser, abrió sus ojos para ver a la persona que la estaba besando y se encontró con que el rubio pelo del Slythering ahora era de color rojo fuego,  el rostro blanco y  marfileño, era mas oscuro y poblado de pecas, pensó que seria un sueño, y que si así era,  le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y le respondió al beso, cuando sus labios se separaron, sus cuerpos seguían aun pegados.

- Ron – susurro ella.

- Gracias, a sido el mejor beso que me han dado nunca – el la oyó sollozar en su cuello – tan mal beso que te hago llorar.

- No es eso idiota – le dijo ella riéndose – es que estas aquí, conmigo.

- Siempre he estado contigo y siempre lo estaré, porque se que tu no me olvidaras y yo te podré recordar siempre como la chica que me dio mi ultimo beso.

- No puedo creer que estés aquí.

- Y yo no puedo creer que tú beses de esa manera, lo que me he perdido.

- Quieres dejar el beso – ella se puso seria – Ron te me estas apareciendo y lo único de lo que sabes a hablar es del beso.

- Oye que yo también me estoy cansando de que cada vez que  me aparezca, me saquéis quejas, estoy muerto, no podríais decir, mira es nuestro amigo Ron, que alegría de verlo, no es mejor decir , mira Ron esto no, debes no se que, bla, bla, bla, bla. Y antes de que tan siquiera se te ocurra preguntar, no, esto no es sueño.

- Se que no es sueño Ron, estoy despierta.

- Lo ves Harry – le grito al chico – por eso ella es lista y tu no, puedes creer que le tuve que repetir como diez veces que no estaba soñando.

- ¿Te vas a quedar? – interrogo la chica.

- No puedo Hermione, ya no me pertenece a mi decidir eso, debía ayudarlos a superar todo lo que os había pasado estos años pero ahora  yo debo seguir mi camino y vosotros el vuestro, aquí se separan.

- Y si yo no quiero, ni Harry, quédate Ron, tu familia será muy feliz cuando te vea.

- Mi madre sabe que ya debo irme, ella era una de las personas a las que debía ayudar y se que a partir de ahora será feliz.

- ¿A quien más debías ayudar?

- A ti – le contesto el dándole con su dedo índice en la nariz – y al idiota de mejor amigo que tengo, a los dos idiotas que llevan años enamorados y por no lastimar a su amigo, esconden sus sentimientos, pero yo ya no estoy y  aunque siguiera aquí, seria muy egoísta de mi parte impedir que fueseis felices, creo que eso será algo que nunca entenderé porque ninguno de los dos me lo contasteis.

- Ron, acuérdate de cuando fui al baile con Victor Krum, te pusiste histérico y te dieron ataques de celos cada vez que oías su nombre.

- Pero porque era el enemigo, yo hubiese aceptado que estuvieras con Harry o con alguien suficientemente bueno para ti, pero no con un idiota que no sabia ni pronunciar tu nombre.

- Osea que si yo hubiese ido al baile con Dean no te hubieses puesto así.

- Pues claro que si, ese no es bueno y deberías ver lo que esconde debajo de su cama, hasta yo creo se demasiado joven para ver eso.

- Creo que prefiero no saberlo, bueno pues con Neville.

- Tampoco, además cabe la posibilidad de que te hubiese perdido antes de llegar al salón del baile.

- ¿Entonces quien Ron, con quien no te habrías puesto así? Lo ves porque no te lo decíamos.

- Eh que si Harry me lo hubiera contado, le abría dado mi permiso y yo creo que tampoco hubiese estado mal.

- Osea que me dejas salir con Harry o contigo, el resto son malos.

- Si, muy bien lo has entendido, son todos malos, malos. Buena chica.

- Ron nunca vas a cambiar.

- Porque debería hacerlo. Oye me harás un favor 

- Claro que si Ron lo que tú me pidas.

- Cuídalas del idota que tenemos por amigo, ya sabes que cuando le ocurre algo se encierra en si mismo y eso le hace daño a el y a los demás y yo no voy a estar para darle una colleja.

- Tranquilo Ron yo se la daré por ti.

- Le hemos debido dar unos celos que se muere a Harry,  que por cierto esta cogiendo demasiado a Ginny. Eh Potter suelta a mi hermana – le grito acercándose a ellos, la pelirroja no sabia que hacer, estaba asustada, se agarraba al brazo de Harry y no lo soltaba.

- Ginny si sigues así, me vas a cortar la circulación- pero ni aun así la chica le soltaba – es tu hermano Ginny no tienes porque tener miedo.

- Ginny – le dijo el pelirrojo abriendo sus brazos, pero la chica no reaccionaba seguía aferrada al brazo de Harry dejando caer lagrimas silenciosas – esta bien – dijo el chico bajando sus brazos – comprendo que te de miedo, solo quiero decirte que cuides mucho de mama, ya sabes los disgustos que se lleva con las travesuras de los gemelos y quiero que rompas inmediatamente tu relación con Finnigan, que demonios haces con ese imbecil, y se puede saber como se te ocurre salir con uno de mis amigos, que por cierto no me tienen respeto, porque falto y lo primero que hace es liarse con mi hermana pequeña, pero ya le daré yo a ese ...

- Ron – le grito la niña abrazándose a su cintura  llorando.

- Te das cuanta de la impresión que doy a las mujeres, no hay una que no acabe llorando de felicidad cada vez que me ve – comento el pelirrojo.

- Tu estas seguro que es de felicidad Ron, porque yo lo dudo.

- Harry eres un envidioso – Hermione que se había acercado también a ellos recargaba en ese momento la cabeza en el hombro del joven Potter – y  suelta a Hermione – le dijo tirando de la chica hacia el – me voy a ir ahora y tu la vas a tener para siempre, osea que hasta que me vaya me pertenece.

- Ron no se como decirte esto, pero yo no pertenezco a nadie.

- Por esta vez nada más Hermione no me discutas. Escucharme las dos, se que vais a ser muy felices en vuestra vida y yo estaré muy orgulloso de todo lo que vais a conseguir.

- ¿Y como lo sabes? – pregunto Harry.

- Porque lo se – contesto el otro molesto.

- Creí que me habías dicho que no te habías vuelto adivino.

- Pero te quieres callar de una vez, me estoy intentando despedir – el  otro se le quedo mirando unos segundos antes de volver a  hablar.

- ¿Te vas a ir?

- Si Harry, me tengo que ir, ya he agotado mi tiempo aquí, además no creo que a Malfoy le guste que lo siga poseyendo, aunque esta muy gracioso, no me diréis que no sangre su..., sangre suc.., estuvo delante del espejo intentando decirlo, lo teníais que haber visto. Ginny si aun tuviera respiración me estarías ahogando.

- Lo siento – contesto tímidamente la chica – pero no quiero que te vayas.

- En realidad ya me he ido Ginny, esto solo es una segunda oportunidad que he tenido para solucionar ciertos temas pendientes que tenia, pero tu sabes que ya no estoy aquí. Te quiero mucho hermanita y ten por seguro que nunca, nunca aceptare a ninguno de los chicos con los que salgas – le dio un último abrazo a su hermana y se dirigió a su amigo – son responsabilidad tu ya Harry , las dos, te lo pido como un favor personal, cuídalas.

- No lo dudes amigo, lo haré.

- Y no te escondas Harry, eso no soluciona nada,  por mucho que duela y por muy mal que te sientas, necesitas hablarlo con alguien y yo se de cierta castaña que siempre esta dispuesta a escucharte –termino diciendo mirando a Hermione – promete que no lo volverás a hacer.

- Lo siento Ron, siento de verdad que te hayamos perdido y que haya sido por mi culpa.

- No fue tu culpa Harry, metetelo en la cabezota – le dijo dándole un capón en ella – yo me siento bien y orgulloso, ayude a que el mundo mágico dejase de tener miedo y pudiera vivir en paz y eso fue gracias a que el niño que vivió pudo matar a Voldemort, con la ayuda de su inseparable amigo Ronald Weasley, que lamentablemente perdió la vida en el hecho.

- ¿Dónde e oído yo eso antes? Dios mío Ron te has leído un libro.

- ¿Un libro? – interrogo Harry.

- Si, eso es lo ultimo que se ha escrito en el libro de historia de la magia y Ron se lo ha leído.

- Claro que me lo he leído, salgo yo, si queréis os lo firmo.

- No gracias – contesto Hermione – osea que lo que necesitaba para que leyeras, solo era que tu salieras en el libro.

- Si. A que mola, deberían poner una foto mía subido a una escoba, así quedaría mucho mejor, seguro que tendría un montón de admiradoras que gritarían cuando me viera y .... – no siguió hablando, se puso pálido y se apoyo contra la pared.

- Ron ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto Harry.

- Se me acaban las fuerzas, debo irme.

- No por favor – Ginny se abrazaba a el con desesperación – no te vayas, te prometo que haré lo que tu me pidas, lo dejare con Seamus si tu me lo pides, pero no te vayas.

- Lo siento Ginny, no es mi elección, por que si lo fuera nunca me alejaría de ti – le contesto limpiando las lagrimas que corrían por el rostro de su hermana – recuerda tu promesa Harry.

- Lo haré hermano, tranquilo, lo haré.

- Hermione – la llamo abriendo mas sus ojos - Bueno ya que estamos por pedir, un ultimo beso seria demasiado.... – Hermione sonrió y se acerco a el, rozándole los labios muy despacio y profundizando mas el beso.

- Te quiero Ron.

- Y yo también te quiero – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ginny te llevo esperando mas de media hora porque tardas tanto – el recién llegado cambiado su rostro de enfado al de sorpresa.

- Finnigan mas te vale que trates bien a mi hermana – le grito Ron al sorprendido chico amenazándolo con el dedo – o si no te encontraras conmigo.

- Ron ¿eres tu? Te juro que … - pero no siguió hablando, el chico con el que hablaba, ahora era rubio y tenia una mirada de furia como nunca antes había visto.

- Ese Weasley, tenia que ser el – gritaba mientras se dirigía a la salida de la torre – juro que si no estuviera muerto le mataría, por su culpa he besado a Granger, lo mataría si lo tuviera ahora delante.

- ¿Pero que? – Seamus miraba al retrato por donde acababa de salir Malfoy y luego miraba a sus amigos, repitiendo la acción varias veces, hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Ginny abrazado al suyo llorando – Ginny, no estés triste, por favor no llores.

- No es de tristeza – le contesto la chica – es de alegría por poderme haber despedido de mi hermano.

Espero que os guste, solo queda un capitulo mas para el final, espero vuestras opiniones.

Emily


	12. Un nuevo comienzo para todos

Estaban los dos solos sentados en uno de los sofás de la sala común, Ginny y Seamus se habían ido a dormir hacia un rato y ellos dos se habían quedado en silencio allí. No sabían o no querían decir nada, Hermione dejo que su cabeza cayera y descansara sobre las piernas del chico, el le comenzó a acariciar el pelo suavemente.

- ¿Estas triste? – le pregunto ella mirando su rostro que miraba fijamente la chimenea que tenia en frente.

- Un poco ¿y tú? 

- También, es raro haberlo vuelto a ver, aunque me siento feliz por ello es como …

- Si lo hubiéramos vuelto a perder.

- Si, algo así – el silencio volvió a reinar en la estancia hasta que Hermione lo rompió – antes de que pasara todo esto de Ron ¿Me dijiste que me querías?

- Te refieres al momento en que Ginny apareció.

- Si de eso hablo ¿Lo dijiste?

- Si Hermione lo dije, creo que esta noche te lo he dicho ya dos veces, la primera echaste a correr y la segunda apareció Ginny.

- Ya osea que no lo soñé – ella se levanto y se quedo sentada en sus piernas - ¿Pero lo dices de verdad?

- Hermione escúchame y escúchame bien – le dijo ya cansado - Te quiero, te he querido desde hace años, la noche de la fiesta cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mi no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste y cuando al día siguiente no recordabas nada me partiste el corazón, pero aun así te quise y te quiero y de verdad Hermione que ya no se como te lo debo decir para que lo entiendas – ella le beso y el dejo escapar una sonrisa en medio del beso.

- Me debes una promesa.

- ¿Qué promesa?

- Me prometiste que me enseñarías – le contesto bajando la vista sonrojada.

- Y lo haré – le dijo el dándole un beso en la frente.

- Pues enséñame.

- ¿Ahora? – le pregunto el sorprendido.

- Si – susurro ella tan bajo que casi a el le costo oírla.

- Pero, pero ahora no podemos.

- ¿Por qué no? 

- Hombre pues no se ¿No te parece un poco precipitado?

- No ¿Qué pasa tengo que pedirte una cita?

- No Hermione, pero a lo mejor deberíamos hablar un poco antes.

- ¿De que? Nos conocemos desde que teníamos once años, no creo que haya algo que no sepamos el uno del otro. Además ¿No me quieres?

- Yo a ti si, pero todavía no te he odio decírtelo a ti. 

- Te quiero Harry, te amo – el chico la volvió a besar y le sonrió al separarse - ¿ya podemos?

- Hermione –grito el.

- ¿Que?

- No quiero acelerar las cosas, no quiero que lo pases mal ni te sientas obligada a nada.

- Harry – le llamo ella empezando a perder la paciencia – no me siento obligada, te lo estoy pidiendo yo.

- Si, pero tal vez solo lo hagas porque sabes que yo lo quiero y eso no es …

- Harry por Merlín me estas escuchando – le grito ella levantándose – mira si esto no hace que me hagas caso, te juro que ya no se lo que terminare haciendo – ella se puso delante de el y se empezó a desabrochar la camisa y se la quito, cuando termino le miro a el que mordía su labio inferior – crees que ahora lo entiendes – el no contesto solo se levanto y la cogio en brazos yendo hacia las escaleras.

- No te voy a hacer daño – le dijo.

- Lo se Harry, se que tu nunca me harías daño.

El sol ya llevaba varias horas en alto cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe dejando pasar a una pelirroja corriendo que se azoto más al ver la escena.

- No he visto nada – grito tapándose los ojos con una mano – os juro que no he visto nada – repetía.

- Ginny, no sabes picar a las puertas – le reprendió Hermione.

- No he visto nada – volvía a repetir la chica – podéis seguir.

- No estamos haciendo nada – le dijo Hermione.

- No si yo te creo, que los dos estéis desnudos en una cama, desde luego no significa que estéis haciendo nada, es algo que se ve todos los días – Hermione se puso tan roja que hacia que el pelo de Ginny pasara desapercibido – por cierto, buenos abdominales Harry.

- Si no has visto nada no puedes opinar – le dijo Hermione.

- Nada, eso es exactamente lo que he visto, nada de nada.

- Ginny yo de verdad te creo cuando dices eso de que no has visto nada, pero crees que será posible que te vayas, para que veas menos aun – le soltó Harry.

- Si, si me voy a… cualquier sitio donde vea menos que ahora – le contesto ella – espero que hayáis tomado precauciones, si lo necesitáis yo conozco un hechizo que os puede ayudar.

- Ginny fuera – grito Hermione a todo lo que daba sus pulmones.

- ¿Qué pasa? – en ese momento hizo su aparición Seamus por la puerta - ¿Por qué gritáis?

- Hombre el que faltaba, venga avisa a todos los que se quedaron en el castillo por las vacaciones, podemos hacer una fiesta – rió Harry.

- ¿Qué hacéis los dos en la cama? ¿Habéis dormido juntos? – pregunto Seamus.

- Calla cariño que tu tampoco has visto nada – le dijo Ginny cogiendole de la mano y saliendo de la habitación.

- Bueno es increíble, en cuanto pille a esa pelirroja le voy a enseñar a picar a las puertas – agrego Hermione molesta – entra aquí como si nada y encima no se va se queda aquí hablando toda feliz y contenta, es increíble. ¿no lo crees? Harry me estas escuchando.

- ¿Tu sabias que había hechizos?

- Has escuchado lo que te he dicho.

- No entiendo como es que nunca había oído eso de los hechizos, pues igual es más cómodo que el método muggle, le tengo que preguntar a Ginny.

- Harry no has escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que te he dicho, eres peor que ellos.

- No te enfades, no es para tanto.

- Si que lo es, nos han pillado juntos y en la cama ¿tu sabes lo que han podido llegar a pensar? ¿no te preocupa lo que piensen?

- No, a no ser que piensen que es otra cosa distinta a lo que parece, entonces si me preocuparía, porque es bastante obvio, creo yo.

- A ti se te han quemado las pocas neuronas que te quedaban.

- Puede ser, pero si fue por falta de oxigeno, es responsabilidad tuya – le dijo señalándola. Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre – el se levanto de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa, ya se había puesto los pantalones cuando la volvió a mirar - ¿Vas a salir así? Hombre seria un espectáculo, pero creo que no quiero que lo hagas, no quiero que nadie mas que yo vea el perfecto cuerpo de mi novia.

- ¿De tu novia?

- Si – le guiño un ojo y se sentó en la cama para ponerse los calcetines, sintió los brazos de ella alrededor de su cintura.

- Te quiero.

- Ya lo se. Y yo a ti – se giro y le dio un beso, se volvió a echar sobre ella – mas vale que te vistas o no me controlare.

- Yo no quiero que te controles – le contesto ella.

- Menos mal que no te gustaba. 

- Bueno, es que tuve un buen profesor.

- Todavía tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte, ya lo veras – le dijo el con una sonrisa traviesa. Pero necesito comer, vamos por favor – la chica accedió y después de vestirse los dos bajaron juntos al gran comedor donde Ginny y Seamus los esperaban, al pasar por la puerta se encontraron a un Malfoy con cara de pocos amigos.

- Sangre sucia – grito – ja, ja, ja, ya lo puedo decir, te voy a amargar la "PLOF" – cuando se giro para irse se había dado contra una de las puertas y se había quedado en el suelo inconsciente.

- ¿Crees que lo deberíamos ayudar? – pregunto Hermione mirando al rubio tendido en el suelo.

- Tengo hambre – fue lo único que contesto Harry tirando de ella hacia dentro del salón.

- Vale – se sentaron junto a sus amigos a disfrutar de la primera comida del año.

- Parecen muy felices. Lo has hecho bien Ron.

- Si ¿verdad?

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si es extraño, pero me siento muy bien como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

- Eso ocurre cuando dejas algo pendiente en el otro lado, pero tú ya lo resolviste.

- Si, ese beso con Hermione era algo que tenida muy pendiente.

- No me refería a eso Ron. Eres imposible.

- No es verdad, se que te refieres a ellos, pero yo me quedo con el beso.

- No tenemos que ir ya ¿Lo sabes?

- Si ya lo sé.

- ¿Te has despedido de tu madre?

- Si ella ahora esta mas feliz, se alegra mucho de que vosotros me vayáis a cuidar.

- Y nosotros de hacerlo Ron. Vamonos James nos debe estar esperando.

- Ya voy Lily – echo un ultimo vistazo a sus amigos y se desapareció con una sonrisa.

Fin.

Como siempre gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews y espero que me den su opinión sobre el final que le he dado.

Emily 


End file.
